Casting moonshadows TRADUCCION
by Yonofuii
Summary: Solitario y separado de sus compañeros, Remus desea en la sombra de la luna tener un amigo que lo entienda. Para su sorpresa, su deseo se cumple no una, si no tres veces, por sus antes enemigos, los merodeadores. RxS y LxJ
1. Sangre y sombras de luna

**Buenas! Yo y otra traduccion, esta es del fic Casting moonshadows de Moonsign (que me sorprendió no tenía traduccion al español, si tiene tantas en otros idiomas..) Cada capitulo esta desde la perspectiva de una persona y lo dice al principio, bueno, los dejo leer**

**REMUS:  
**

Remus siempre había pensado que los recuerdos eran como fotos encuadradas en una repiza. La mayoría eran dejadas en el sol y se volvían borrosas con el tiempo. A veces el color se iba, dejando solamente un ligero sentido del tiempo; las líneas de un recuerdo que cambiaba un poco cada vez que era contado. A veces eran los bordes los que se borraban así que el color quedaba en forma de brillantes y vívidos manchones - un sentido real del tiempo pero sin detalles.

Otros recuerdos eran puestos en la oscuridad, tapados por las sombras. Eran esos recuerdos - los que querías olvidar - los que no perdían su color o potencia con el tiempo.

Para Remus, el más vívido de sus recuerdos sombríos era el de Esa Noche. La Noche tenía repercuciones que enviaban vibraciones que hacían eco y cambiaban hechos en el resto de su vida. El recuerdo que más quería borrado y cambiado era el que se quedaba con él en detalle más vívido.

* * *

Lo que Remus siempre recordaba de su madre, mucho después de que los otros recuerdos se borraban y se oscurecían, era su amor por la luz de la luna. Como la maestra de Pociones del apotecario local, su trabajo a menudo requería que saliera por la noche a buscar ingredientes para ciertas pociones.

En esas noches, cuando el cielo era claro y la luna colgaba llena y embarazada de luz, se metía en la habitación de Remus sin molestarse en prender las luces. Ponía su capa de exteriores sobre su pijama y metía sus piecitos en los zapatos antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo fuera de la casa, a través del jardín y hasta el bosque que rodeaba su propiedad.

Mientras trabajaba, Serena Lupin cantaba todas las canciones Muggle de su niñez -cualquier canción que contuviera la palabra "luna"- mientras Remus corría locamente a su lado, uniéndosele con su aniñada y aguda voz, mirando la sombra de la luna que saltaba y rodeaba las más oscuras sombras de los árboles.

Remus sabía que la magia existía -había crecido en un hogar mágico- pero la vista de la sombra de la luna entre plateada y azul junto con el sonido de la inquietante voz de su madre parecía atraer un tipo diferente de magia al bosque. Era menos exacta, pero más tangible. Eléctrica y salvaje pero al mismo tiempo segura y privada.

El padre de Remus nunca se les unía. Esas noches iluminadas por la luna eran algo que les pertenecía a ellos y nadie más tenía permiso de meterse. Remus, en ese momento tan jóven, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto su padre resentía el hecho de que su salvaje e impredecible esposa quisiera a su hijo mucho más que a nadie en el mundo. John Lupin adoraba el suelo por el que caminaba y Serena, en respuesta, le devolvía afectuosa tolerancia.

Y así miraba sombríamente desde la ventana de la habitación como dos pequeñas figuras iban hacia el bosque envueltos en capas de exterior, con pedazos de canciones Muggle siguiéndolos mientras caminaban.

"_Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…"_

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…_

_"What a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes…"_

Y más a menudo, la favorita de los dos, la que cantaban cuando emergían de vuelta del bosque, tomados de las manos, saltando y bailando, con los chillidos de deleite de Remus llenando el aire nocturno mientras su madre lo recogía y lo hacía girar en lo alto.-

"_I'__m being followed by a moon shadow! Moon shadow, moon shadow! Leaping and a hopping on a moon shadow, moon shadow moon shadow!_

_And if I ever loose my hands, loose my plough, loose my lands. Yes, if I ever loose my hands, hey –__ I won'__t have to work no more…" (1)_

* * *

Quizás no fue sorpresa, entonces, que en la noche en que John Lupin vino a casa del trabajo en el ministerio con las serias noticias de que el hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback, había escapado de la guardia de seguridad para los criminalmente inestables en San Mungo, Remus había buscado consuelo en la luz de la luna.

En Esa Noche -la noche en que todo había cambiado en una corriente de violencia, sangre y sombras de luna, Remus había salido de su cama luego de una pesadilla y hacia la habitación de sus padres en busca de su madre.

Paró cuando escuchó el sonido de una discusión adentro. Nunca antes había escuchado a sus padres pelear. Su padre odiaba molestar a su madre y ella generalmente estaba demasiado perdida en su propio mundo como para prestar atención a una discusión y lograr que se volviera grave.

Remus se deslizó hacia la puerta y presionó su oreja en la madera.-

-...No puedes salir ahora. Ni siquiera por ingredientes. ¿Quién sabe en dónde está? -Decía John- Puedo ordenarlos por tí en el trabajo.

-Pero _me gusta_ buscar mis propios ingredientes, -Protestó Serena, con voz suplicante- ¡Esa es la razón por la que me volví maestra de pociones en primer lugar! ¿En cuánto tiempo lo atraparán?

-¡No lo_ sé_! -Contestó John- Si supieramos en donde demonios está, ¿no crees que ya lo habríamos atrapado? Me culpa a mí, Serena, por ponerlo ahí, porque yo fui el del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas que lo encontró. Quiere vengarse de mí, Serena, y está loco. ¿Crees que podría vivir si te atacara para vengarse de mí?

-¡No es JUSTO!

-¡No me INTERESA! ¡No saldras, Serena, y se terminó!

Remus se alejó, temblando. No entendía de qué hablaban y no se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo y hacia su habitación, pasó por la ventana, y notó la luna llena colgando cerca y pesada en el cielo, iluminando con su luz a través de la ventana hasta llegar al piso de madera.

Remus sintió el repentino deseo por el baile salvaje y las sombras de la luna. Necesitaba sentir esa fría luz plateada en su cabeza para que lo ayudara a olvidar la pesadilla y la discusión.

En silencio, bajó por las escaleras y se paró en puntas de pie para abrir la puerta del fondo. La abrió tanto como se podía en silencio y salió al patio de atras. No era estúpido, y sabía que no debía ir al bosque solo, así que se quedó en el grueso y frío pasto, murmurando suavemente para sí, "_I__'__m being followed by a moon shadow, moon shadow moon shadow. And if I ever loose my legs, I won'__t moan and I won'__t beg. Yes if I ever loose my legs. Hey –__ I won'__t have to walk no more…"_

Se recostó en el grueso pasto y miró a la luna llena. Además de su madre la luna llena era la cosa más bonita que había visto. Se veía tan sólida -como si no tendría que haber estado en el cielo, y su pálido brillo parecía venir de otro mundo. Bajo su mirada llena, Remus sintió los últimos rastros de su pesadilla disolverse y desaparecer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido en el borde del patio. Remus se sentó y giró para mirarlo, con el corazón latiendo locamente. Repentinamente no estaba tan seguro de que tenía que estar ahí solo. ¿Quién sabía qué clase de criaturas horribles venían por las noches cuando su madre no estaba ahí para alejarlas?

Congelado de miedo, miró intensamente al arbusto que se había movido, y saltó cuando se volvió a mover. De repente, dos orbes gemelos de brillante amarillo-dorado aparecieron en las sombras al lado de la planta. Un momento antes de que Remus se diera cuenta de que eran ojos.

Alentado por su temor, Remus se levantó y se dio vuelta para correr hasta la casa lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas lo llevaran. Quiso más que nada no haber ido tan lejos en el largo jardín. Se escuchó un suave golpe detrás de él cuando la criatura saltó desde el arbusto cubierto y lo persiguió. Podía escuchar el rítmico sonido de pisadas que se le acercaban mientras miraba por encima del hombro.

La vista lo hizo temblar, tropezar, caerse. La criatura era grande -un lobo, su mente le gritó, mostrándole imágenes del gran lobo malo en los cuentos que su madre le leía por las noches. Gritó cuando le saltó, aterrizando en su pecho y dejándolo sin aire. Lágrimas de dolor hacían que el lobo se viera borroso mientras se le acercaba con la boca abierta. Remus pudo gritar una segunda vez cuando sintió los dientes destrozar su hombro y pecho. El dolor era blanco y caliente, corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-¡REMUS!

Sintió que el peso se levantaba cuando fue quitado de su pecho y volaba por el aire para aterrizar a unos metros de ahí. Respirando agitadamente y gimiendo de dolor, Remus giró la cabeza para ver una figura con pelo castaño, ponerse entre él y el lobo. Serena levantó la varita de nuevo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. El lobo saltó de nuevo, esta vez cayendo en Serena, y poníendola contra el piso.-

-Mamá... -Remus había querido gritar la palabra, pero apenas podía respirar del dolor, mucho menos hablar. Miró con horror paralizado como esos blancos dientes cubiertos de sangre atacaban su cuello una y otra vez.

-¡Por Dios! ¡SERENA!

Por segunda vez esa noche, el lobo voló en el aire. Esta vez Remus vio a su padre parado con sus pantalones del pijama. Aún con su visión borrosa por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, notó que John Lupin se paró entre su esposa y el lobo, dejándolo vulnerable ante otro ataque.

Un rayo de luz verde se disparó de la varita de John hacia el lobo que se pudo mover justo a tiempo. Dudó por un momento, entonces cuando John levantó nuevamente la varita, se dio vuelta para salir por el bosque. John lo persiguió, sacudiéndose por la magia y la rabia.

Remus se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia su madre. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Nunca había visto tanta sangre. Se veía espesa y negra en la luz de la luna. Giró en su estómago y el dolor lo recorrió. Gimió silenciosamente.-

-¿Re... mus?

Su voz era tan débil. Nunca la había escuchado sonar así antes.-

-¿Re... mus, mi... bebé?

Sus palabras eran interrumpidas por temblores. Remus usó toda su fuerza para acercarse a ella. El dolor era tan terrible que ahora parecía una parte completamente diferente de él. Luego de lo que parecía un siglo, la alcanzó y miró hacia abajo. Para su horror pudo ver hueso, tendón y músculo, destrozado y sangriento en su garganta.

-V...vive R..remus. -Pudo decir Serena- ¿P-promételo? No... los dejes c-convertirte en un m-monstruo como él. El l-lobo no te ha cambiado. ¡Dilo Remus!

-L-lobo no me ha c-cambiado, -repitió Remus llorosamente, incapaz de verla a los ojos, sólo a la gran herida en su cuello.-

-B-buen chico. R-recuer-d-da eso.

Se estaba volviendo borrosa en los costados. Remus creyó que podía estar diciendo algo más, pero no escuchó nada. Su cabeza estaba llena de un zumbido que la había demasiado pesada para su cuello. Cayó hacia adelante, al pasto mojado en sangre cerca del hombro de su madre y sintió que lo empujaban a la inconsciencia.

**Las canciones:**

_**Moonshadow**_** – Cat Stevens, **_**Memory**_** – Andrew Lloyd Webber, **_**Fly Me To The Moon**_** - ****Escrita por Bart Howard en 1954 y cantada originalmente por Kaye Ballard, **_**Moondance – **_**Van Morrison, **


	2. Una oveja blanca llamada Black

**Bueno, hola de nuevo! Como dije antes esta es una traducción del fic "casting moonshadows" de Moonsign. Y bueno, lean!**

SIRIUS:

Sirius nunca había querido volverse la oveja blanca en la "Antigua y Noble Familia Black". Había pasado tan gradualmente que, para empezar, ni se había dado cuenta. Empezó con la rebeldía normal de los niños. Sirius siempre había sido el que probaba los límites -necesitando saber cuan lejos podía empujar a su madre antes de que se enojara y lo castigara.

Siendo mayormente criado por los elfos domésticos de la familia, Sirius deseaba ganar la atención de su arrogante madre y casi permanentemente ausente padre, y se dio cuenta de que la forma más efectiva de hacerlo era meterse en problemas.

Comenzó con cosas pequeñas. Se robó un frasco del pinta uñas encantado de su prima, Narcissa, cuando vino de visita, y lo usó para pintar la cara del retrato de su abuela que estaba colgado en el pasillo. Desafortunadamente para el retrato de Geminus Black, el pinta uñas estaba diseñado para durar para siempre, desapareciendo solamente cuando las uñas habían crecido, así que su retrato fue quitado y escondido en el ático. Sirius fue palmeado y encerrado en el sótano por un día en donde gritó para que lo dejaran salir, asustado de las grandes sombras de los barriles de vino y las esquinas Noche Buena, un par de meses después de cumplir siete, había pasado una noche tranquila masticando cinco paquetes del Mejor Chicle de Drooble y pegándolo en el pelo de su prima Bellatrix. El drama que resultó a la mañana siguiente hizo valer la pena el otro palmazo y que le quitaran su dinero por dos otra ocasión, cuando la familia Malfoy había venido de visita para una cena, Lucius Malfoy se había burlado de la nueva túnica de terciopelo azul y verde de Sirius. Él le sonrió brillantemente, y más tarde pidió la ayuda de su hermanito, Regulus, para alejar a Lucius de la fiesta y hacia la habitación en donde la vieja Silla Tragadora de Geminus Black estaba después, cuando los Malfoys iban a irse, fue descubierto tragado hasta el cuello por la gran silla, insultando a Sirius y Regulus que felízmente le pintaban el pelo con colorante para alimentos rosa y violeta.Sólo su prima favorita, Andrómeda, y su tío abuelo Alphard parecían apreciar sus esfuerzos por causar caos en la "Antigua y Noble Casa de Los Black". En el momento no se había dado cuenta de que reconocían en él la misma rebeldía hacia su familia que habían encontrado en ellos la madre de Sirius lo alejaba más de ella y sus ideales a través de críticas y castigos, Andrómeda y Alphie silenciosamente lo cuidaban, creando un pequeño grupo de ovejas blancas entre los el tiempo Sirius llegó a querer a sus dos protectores más que a sus padres, y cuando Andrómeda anunció su compromiso con el nacido de muggles, Ted Tonks, tres semanas antes de que Sirius compliera diez y fue desheredada y quemada del Arbol Genealógico de los Black, sus esfuerzos por causar caos cambiaron de un pedido de atención a una forma sutíl de vengarse de su madre por su prima favorita.-¡Te pasará lo mismo que a ella! -Le gritó Walburga Black a su rebelde hijo mientras ordenaba a los elfos domésticos a que atraparan los doce nifflers que destruían la casa buscando cosas había ahorrado su dinero por semanas para comprar los nifflers, y repentinamente esperó que su madre no quisiera ahogarlos.-  
-¿Me estás _escuchando_ Sirius Orión Black? ¡Juro que si te sigues portando así te _quemaré_ del arbol genealógico!-¡Bueno, quizás no me _importa_! -Le gritó Sirius de vuelta- ¡Quizás creo que sería _mejor_ ser como Andrómeda que como tú!-¡NO TE _ATREVAS_ A DECIR SU NOMBRE DE NUEVO EN ESTA CASA, ESA ASQUEROSA AMANTE DE LOS MUGGLES Y _TRAIDORA DE LA SANGRE_!Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, su madre lo había golpeado en la cara con el dorso de su mano. Sintió el gran anillo con el escudo de la familia cortar su mejilla y se cayó al suelo por la sorpresa. Su madre nunca lo había golpeado antes. Ordenado que lo hicieran, sí, ¿pero golpearlo ella misma?-¡Ted me cae _bien_! -Le contestó Sirius, con su corazón quemando de odio y rabia.- ¡Es amable y divertido y _no me importa que sea un sangre sucia_!

Abrió la boca para decir más, pero ella se agachó y dio otra cachetada, antes de recogerlo, arrastrarlo a la cocina y tirarlo en el sótano. Estuvo ahí por dos días completos, el tiempo más largo que podía recordar que durara un castigo, y su rabia y odio crecían cada oscura hora.

* * *

-Ven, Reg, -Le dijo a su hermanito. La puerta chilló cuando se abrió y Regulus de nueve años entró y se trepó a la cama de su hermano.-

-No quiero que vayas a la escuela, -le susurró a Sirius.- ¿Qué haré sin que me protejas de mamá?

-No necesitas protección, -dijo Sirius, sonriéndole a su hermano en la oscuridad.- Yo soy el malo. Tú solamente te metes en problemas a veces porque yo hago que pase.

-Pero te extrañaré.-Yo también, se acercó y abrazó a su hermanito incómodamente alrededor de los hombros. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto físicas y se sentía un poco raro.-¿Me vas a escribir?-Claro, -contestó Sirius.- Escribiré y te diré sobre las bromas que planeo hacerles a todos nuestros babosos primos Slytherin.-Pero vas a ser un Slytherin. Si les haces bromas, ¿quién va a ser tu amigo?Sirius se recostó en la cama, mirando a su hermanito a través de la oscuridad. La cara de Regulus se veía pálida y preocupada en la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas. Tomó una desición.-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? -Preguntó Sirius, moviéndose hacia adelante y mirando a la cara de Regulus honestamente.-¿Un secreto? -Respondió Regulus, dudoso.- ¿Qué secreto?-Sólo te diré si prometes mantenerlo.-Bien. Lo prometo. -Regulus se acercó, ansioso.-No _voy_ a ser un Slytherin.-¡QUÉ!-¡Shh! -Siseó Sirius, tapándole la boca con la alejó su mano y miró a Sirius.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no serás Slytherin? Todos en nuestra familia son Slytherins. ¡No _puedes_ estar en otra casa! La única persona en otra fue Andrómeda y ella.. -Regulus dejó de hablar por un segundo mientras entendía.- Es por _eso_, ¿no? ¡Por lo que mamá le hizo a Andrómeda! ¡Vamos Sirius! ¿Quieres que te pase eso? ¡Te odiará... más que ahora! Además, no puedes_ elegir_ en que casa estar.-Sí, sí puedes, -dijo Sirius- Bueno, no en qué casa vas a estar, pero puedes elegir en que casa_ no_ quieres estar. Eso es lo que Andrómeda hizo. Le dijo al sombrero seleccionador que no quería estar en Slytherin, así que la puso en Ravenclaw.-¡No lo hizo! -Regulus susurró ligeramente asombrado.-Lo hizo.-¿Pero qué pasa si no te pone en Ravenclaw? ¿Y si te pone en Hufflepuff? ¡O Gryffindor! ¡Qué pasa si te pone en Gryffindor! ¡Nadie en nuestra familia te perdonará!

-Pero tú sí, ¿no, Reg? -Preguntó Sirius, repentinamente inseguro.-

-_¿Quieres_ ir a Gryffindor? -Cuestionó Regulus, horrorizado. Se movió hasta alejarse de Sirius en la cama, como si las perturbadoras tendencias Gryffindor fueran contagiosas.-

-¡Por favor, Reg, dí que me perdonarás incluso si me pone ahí! -Sirius estiró la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Regulus mientras se alejaba.- ¡Necesito que me apoyes!

-¡Mamá me mataría!

-¡Por favor!

-Siri... -la voz de Regulus se apagó cuando se dio vuelta para mirar por el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas al otro lado de la cama de Sirius.- Prometo que te apoyaré en secreto. Pero no puedo prometer que diré algo. -Miró a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.- No soy valiente como tú. Tú _serías_ un buen Gryffindor. Eres terco y valiente y haces cosas estúpidas sin pensar. Pero yo no puedo enfrentarme a mamá como tú.Sirius sintió un dolor en su corazón. Se sentía como si se hubiera retorcido y subido bruscamente por su pecho. Se preguntó si eso fue lo que sintió Andrómeda cuando vió su nombre ser quemado del arbol genealógico. Quería gritarle a Regulus y decirle que los hermanos debían defenderse sin importar de qué. Pero no pudo. Regulus tenía razón. No era valiente e impulsivo como Sirius. Pensándolo bien, decir que apoyaría a Sirius, incluso secretamente, era la cosa más valiente que había hecho.-Está bien, Regulus. Mientras sepa que estás apoyándome en secreto estaré bien. -Dudó por un momento, entonces siguió- Incluso si quisiera ser Slytherin, siento que no podría. ¿Puedes pensar en algúna cualidad Slytherin que tenga? Por lo menos así estaré en su contra a mi propio no contestó. Sólo se acercó y le dio a su hermano otro de esos incómodos abrazos alrededor de los hombros, entonces se bajó de la cama y caminó por el piso.-_En serio_ voy a extrañarte, gran y estúpido Gryffindor, -susurró mientras salía.-¡Cállate, idiota! -Siseó Sirius, pero el dolor en su corazón repentinamente desaparecía.-Entonces se rió suevemente.- Y si accidentalmente te vuelves un Slytherin cuando vayas a la escuela, prometo que no te haré bromas... al menos no una risita, Regulus salió de la habitación.


	3. El amigo elusivo

**Traducción del fic Casting Moonshadows de Moonsign, gracias por los reviews, y me tengo que ir rápido xD **

**REMUS:**

El día que Remus recibió su carta de Hogwarts fue el más felíz de su vida. Estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo un pedazo de tostada tan rápido como podía, mirándo a su padre de vez en cuando mientras esperaba el momento en que John Lupin levantaría la vista, miraría con asco a su hijo, y le diría que no le gustaba tener animales en la mesa y que saliera su vista.

Su padre estaba leyendo el Profeta y parecía concentrado en el artículo, así que Remus se permitió bajar un poco la velocidad. A veces apenas tenía tiempo para un par de mordidas antes de que lo echaran, ya sea al patio con sus altas paredes para que no pudiera escaparse, o a su habitación en el sótano.

Su padre lo había movido ahí después de Esa Noche porque las paredes y puertas eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para contener un hombre lobo transformado. Como resultado, la frazada y otros muebles -tan pocos como fueran- eran permanentemente rasguñados y manchados con sangre. Sólo algunas de sus más preciadas posesiones, que guardaba encima de su ropero, se salvaban.

A veces Remus se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor que su padre lo hubiera entregado al Departamente de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio, en vez de mantenerlo atrapado en casa como si fuera algún tipo de deber hacia la esposa muerta que había querido tanto.

En ocasiones el encierro se volvía tan malo que Remus creía que el lobo atravesaría su piel sólo para escapar.

Los ocasionales y pocos viajes al callejón Diagon en Londres con su padre eran los mejores momentos de sus miserables años como hombre lobo.

A veces lloraba extrañando a su madre, pero hasta sus pensamientos de ella estaban manchados con recuerdos de salidas a la luz de la luna al bosque detrás de su casa. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en la luna, su corazón latía con odio, temor y recordaba dolor mientras sentía al lobo aullar triunfantemente dentro.

Fue mientras Remus pensaba en otro viaje al callejón Diagon que la gran lechuza marrón voló por la ventana medio abierta puerta de atras. Remus la miró con mediano interes, esperando que dejara la carta con su padre como era usual, y se asombró cuando se acercó hacia él en vez de eso, dejando la carta caer en su plato lleno de migas.-

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó su padre inmediatamente.-

-No sé. -Remus levantó la carta brevemente.- Es para mí... -su voz se detuvo cuando notó el sello en el sobre. Estaba dividido en cuatro secciones, un león, un tejón, un cuervo y una serpiente en cada una.-

-¿Qué es? -Su padre se acercó e intentó quitarle la carta. Él no la soltó y la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.-

-Creo que es de Hogwarts, -dijo, apenas pudiendo creerlo.- _¡Hogwarts!_ -Recordaba las historias de su madre sobre eso. Un gran castillo en Esocia lleno de magia, niños, techos encantados y escaleras que desaparecían. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos había considerado el hecho de que podrían permitir que él -una asquerosa criatura oscura- entrara.-

-¡No lo creo! -John Lupin se veía demasiado sorprendido como para incluso castigar a Remus por intentar evadirlo.- ¿Por qué dejarían que algo como tú fuera a Hogwarts?

Remus abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos.

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Director: Albus Dumbledore._

_Estimado Sr. Lupin, _

_Estamos complacidos de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Encontrará una lista de todos los libros y materiales necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza a más tardar el 31 de Julio._

_Sinceramente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

En otra hoja, una carta más personalizada leía,

_Sr. Lupin,_

_Estamos enterados de su licantropía y si eligiera ocupar su lugar en Hogwarts, le daremos un lugar seguro para transformarse cada mes además de atención médica de nuestra enfermera, Poppy Pomfrey, para cualquier problema que podría tener. Tendrá una reunión con el director después de el banquete de bienvenida el primer día de clase para arreglar los detalles._

_Minerva McGonagall._

-Déjame ver eso, -dijo John, quitando las cartas de la mano de su hijo y estudiándolas con incredulidad.- ¿Te dieron un lugar?

Remus no podía contestar. Todavía estaba en shock. Mientras noticias finalmente eran entendidas, sintió una sonrisa comenzar a formarse en su cara y un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Esas cartas no sólo lo aceptaban en Hogwarts, sino que además le habían escrito como si fuera un humano en vez de un animal. Remus había tenido poco contacto con nadie además de su padre en los años después de Esa Noche y estaba asombrado de que alguien que ni siquiera conocía lo tratara de esa forma, por primera vez en muchos años, recordó la voz de su madre mientras moría.

-_No los dejes volverte un monstruo como él. El lobo no te ha cambiado. ¡Dilo Remus!_

-El lobo no me ha cambiado, -repitió, justo como lo había hecho mientras la veía padre lo miró. Por alguna razón se veía furioso.-

-¡Sigues siendo una criatura oscura, muchacho! -Le dijo- Esto no te hace humano. No te hace ser como nosotros. ¡Eres un animal y un asesino! ¡Si no fuera por tí, Serena seguiría viva! ¿Crees que el lobo no te ha cambiado? Vé y mira tu habitación para que veas la verdad.

Remus agachó la cabeza.- Sí padre, -murmuró-

-¡Nunca lo olvides!

-_Como si pudiera_, -pensó Remus, mirando su brazo que seguía vendado de su última transformación hace un par de días.- C_omo si pudiera_.

* * *

Muchas semanas después, Remus se encontró a sí mismo parado entre las plataformas nueve y diez en la estación de King's Cross. Estaba vestido en vieja ropa Muggle y arrastraba un baúl maltratado detrás suyo.

Después del ataque de Fenrir Greyback su padre había dejado de trabajar para el ministerio y, como resultado, siempre había poco dinero. Su padre de mala gana había llevado a Remus al callejón Diagon por sus cosas para la escuela un par de semanas antes, y aunque las cosas eran usadas, eran más de lo que Remus podía recordar haber tenido.

John Lupin había dejado a su hijo en el Autobús Noctámbulo esa mañana, con un par de instrucciones de cómo llegar a la plataforma, aunque Remus descubrió que no tenía el coraje para entrar. Habiendo estado lejos del mundo toda su vida, se dio cuenta de que mucha gente y mucho espacio alrededor suyo era intimidante.

Mientras miraba la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez, una mujer y un chico de pelo negro desodenado con lentes se acercaron. El chico traía un baúl detrás suyo que se veía brillante y nuevo y tenía el nombre J. escrito, La mujer miró a Remus mientras se acercaban y vio su baúl y expresión perdida.-

-¿También eres nuevo, cariño? -Le preguntó. Estaba tan aterrorizado de que una extraña le hablara así, que sólo pudo mirarla tontamente. Ella miró el boleto arrugado en su mano izquierda y obviamente notó la plataforma, porque le dio un pequeño empujón hacia la barrera.-Sólo camina a través, -le explicó.-

Remus obedeció sin decir nada, llevando con él el baúl. Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a la barrera y aceleró un poco, esperando el impacto. Cuando no vino, abrió los ojos y se encontró en una nueva plataforma, llena de estuadiantes que hablaban y padres, baúles y lechuzas en sus jaulas. Miró alrededor. Era como el callejón Diagon pero más ruidoso. Un gran tren rojo esperaba a que los estudiantes subieran.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, cariño?

Se dio vuelta y vio a la mujer y al chico de pelo negro parados detrás suyo.

-¿No están aquí para despedirte?

El pensamiento de su padre parado con él, luciendo orgulloso, dándole un beso de despedida era tan ridículo que Remus sintió una risa amarga burbujear en su pecho. Para su horror, no paró ahí, y salió de su boca en un sonido que se escuchaba mal, brusco y no fue el único que lo pensó, porque la mujer dio un paso hacia atras y el chico repentinamente se veía furioso.

-¡No te rías de mi madre! -Exclamó enojado.- ¡Cómo te atreves!

-James, no... -comenzó la mujer, pero Remus ya había parado de reírse tan rápido como había comenzado. Sintió la repentina y desesperante urgencia de alejarse. Se dio vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta más cercana, arrastrando con él su baúl. Dado que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la plataforma, habían muchos lugares libres y Remus se metió en uno aliviado.

Metió su baúl bajo el asiento y se sentó, encogiéndose lejos de la ventana para que las cortinas lo taparan mientras miraba la estació ía que debía haber sido educado con la señora. Sabía que tendría que haberse reído, o que tendría que haberse quedado y explicado por qué lo había hecho. Pero entró en pánico y ahora el chico del pelo negro lo odiaba y su madre creía que era o maleducado o el tren comenzó a llenarse.

Un par de personas miraron los asientos, y cuando lo vieron, continuaron. A lo último, un chico que parecía tener más o menos la edad de Remus con pelo grasoso y negro y una naríz bastante grande miró a Remus, metió su baúl debajo del asiento y se sentó, sacando un viejo libro que Remus reconoció como el libro de primer año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Comenzó a leer.

Remus lo miró inciertamente. Sabía que para hacer amigos necesitaba esforzarse y hablar con gente. Deseaba haber tenido más práctica -haber hablado con otros niños de su edad antes, pero su padre lo había mantenido solo y nunca antes había tenido un amigo.

-¿Hola? -Intentó. El chico de pelo negro levantó sus oscuros ojos del libro y miró a Remus como un zoólogo esperando a ver si un animal inusual iba a hacer algo interesante.-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, -dijo Remus, juntando sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo.

-Severus Snape, -dijo el chico, antes de volver a mirar su libro.

Se preguntó si eso quería decir que ahora eran amigos. ¿Qué hacían los amigos? ¿Se sentaban en el mismo lugar de esa forma? ¿Hablaban? Pensó que debía dejar que Severus Snape hiciera algo, pero el chico solamente se sentó ahí, entretenido con su libro.

Hubo un ruido afuera, una exclamación de dolor murmurada, y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió nuevamente. Para desgracia de Remus, era el chico del pelo despeinado de la plataforma, trayendo su baúl detrás de él.-

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -Preguntó, mirando a Snape. Cuando vio a Remus en una esquina.- Oh, eres tú, -se burló.- El chico loco que se rió de mi madre.

-No le hice nada a tu madre, -dijo Snape, levantando la mirada de su libro.

-No tú, él. -Señaló a Remus.-

-N-no qui-quise... -tartamudeó Remus, mirando a Snape. No quería que él creyera que estaba loco.

-Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, -dijo el chico de pelo desordenado, mirando a Remus.- No puedo creer que...

-No, no te puedes sentar aquí, -interrupió Snape.- Eres maleducado y hablas mucho.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, pegajoso.

-Sí, de hecho lo hiciste cuando entraste, -dijo Snape, y volvió a ver su chico parpadeó, mirando alrededor del compartimiento hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Remus de nuevo.-

-¡Se merecen el uno al otro! -Exclamó, con voz seria.- Con razón tus padres no vinieron a verte. ¡Seguramente no querían admitir que eres su hijo!

Remus sintió dolor y rabia aparecer, despertando al lobo. Quería saltarle al chico y golpearlo contra el suelo. Peleó con la urgencia de hacerlo, sabiendo que si un chico como él demostraba esa fuerza, todos sospecharían. Quería quedarse. Quería ir a Hogwarts y ser normal como todos los otros. Quería que el lobo no lo hubiera cambiado.

-_Quédate ahí_, -pensó desesperadamente.- _Quédate, déjame en paz, no te necesito. Quédate hasta que tengas que venir. Por favor, por favor_.

-¡_Estás_ loco! -Dijo el chico, parándose cerca de él.

Fue entonces cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que había estado murmurando en voz alta. Sus puños estaban apretados y había sudor en su frente.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Las tres giraron sus cabezas hacia la nueva voz. Era otro niño pequeño como ellos con brillante pelo negro y ojos grises. Estaba mirando al compartimiento con interés.

-¡Este chico está loco! -Se quejó el de pelo desordenado.- Se rió de mi madre cuando quiso ayudarlo y míralo ahora. ¡Completamente loco!

-Puedes venir aquí si quieres, -ofreció el nuevo chico.- Soy Sirius Black._ Tienes_ que ser un Potter. Reconocería ese pelo y los lentes en cualquier lado.

-¿Black? -Preguntó el chico Potter.- ¿Como en la Más Antigua y Noble...?

-Casa de los Black con todos sus estúpidos prejuicios etc, etc... sí, -dijo Black, haciendo una mueca.- Pero no soy así.

Cuando Potter se veía dudoso, Black miró a Snape y Remus.- ¿Preferirías quedarte aquí? -Preguntó-

-Buen punto, -Potter tomó la manija de su baúl nuevamente y lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta el compartimiento de Black.- Soy James Potter. Tenías razón.

Los dos se rieron y la puerta se cerró detras de ellos. Remus se relajó.-

-Gracias, -murmuró a Snape.-

-No lo hice por tí, -dijo Snape, sin levantar la vista de su libro.- Dije la verdad. No me caía bien. Era ruidoso y molesto y tenía Gryffindor escrito en él.

-¿Eso es malo? -Preguntó Remus, recordando que sus dos padres habían estado en Ravenclaw.

-Claro, -se burló Snape.- ¿Quién querría ser un Gryffindor? Son tontos, impulsivos y estúpidamente nobles. La única casa que vale la pena es Slytherin.

Remus no contestó. Había leído La historia de Hogwarts en el verano, y sabía mucho sobre las diferentes casas. No quería estar en Slytherin. Eran conocidos por sus prejuicios y reglas de sangre pura. Si un hombre lobo era descubierto entre ellos, Remus estaba aterrorizado de lo que pasaría.

No quería estar en Ravenclaw tampoco. Eran demasiado buenos resolviendo misterios, y seguramente iban a descubrir lo que significaban sus desapariciones tarde o temprano. Había pensado que Gryffindor sería lo mejor, pero si el chico Potter indicaba lo que había en esa casa, no quería estar con ellos. Quizás podía pedir que lo mandaran a Hufflepuff. El pensamiento era casi cómico. Un hombre lobo en Hufflepuff.

Ni él, ni Snape hablaron de nuevo en el largo viaje a la escuela. La única vez que Remus podía recordar estar tan asustado era Esa Noche. La Noche que parecía haber destruído su vida para siempre.


	4. Reputaciones y capas de invisibilidad

**_Bueno, nuevamente lo mismo de antes: Este es una TRADUCCIÓN del fic Casting Moonshadows de Moonsign. Tiene Slash, etc. Muchas gracias por leer_**

_Se podría aprender mucho de los crayones._

_Algunos son afilados, otros bonitos._

_Algunos opacos y otros brillantes._

_Algunos tienen nombres raros._

_Pero todos tienen que aprender a vivir en la misma caja_

_(__Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

**SIRIUS:**

La madre de Sirius y Regulus lo acompañaron a la estación en su primer día de escuela. Se pararon cerca de la barrera de la plataforma, lejos de la mayoría de la gente.

-Está lleno de sangre sucia y mestizos, -se burló Walburga, mirando a los estudiantes y sus padres.- Es asqueroso.

Sirius no dijo nada. Su estómago estaba revuelto con una mezcla de emoción y nervios mientras miraba al rojo tren, orgullosamente acomodado en las vías.

-¡Y tú! -La madre de Sirius tomó su brazo y enterró sus largas uñas manicuradas en su sensible piel a través de la camisa.- Si escucho algo sobre malas notas de tí este año, serás severamente castigado cuando vuelvas a casa. ¿Me entiendes? -Lo miró venenosamente apenas un par de centímetros lejos, con sus grises ojos entrecerrados.-

-Sí, mamá. -murmuró, mirando sobre su hombro para no tener que ver su cara. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regulus que levantó las cejas y formó con sus labios la palabra "Gryffindor". Sirius hizo una mueca y su madre lo apartó.

-Vé, entonces. Y si escucho cualquier cosa sobre mal comportamiento, estarás encerrado en el sótano por una _semana_.

Ella y Regulus se dieron vuelta y volvieron por la barrera. Regulus lo miró por encima de su hombro el último minuto y le mandó una mirada piadosa.

Suspirando, Sirius se dio vuelta para ir hacia el tren. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que casi chocó con la espalda de una mujer con pelo rojo oscuro y ojos marrones, que parecía estar hablando seriamente con su hijo de pelo negro y desordenado. Sirius no había crecido en una familia de sangre pura sin ser capaz de reconocer las características que definían a los de la sangre pura más antigua.

Los lentes y el pelo desordenado eran inconfundibles, al igual que el color de pelo de la mujer. Los hombres Potter eran conocidos por su debilidad por mujeres pelirrojas.

-...no tienes que ser tan malo con el pobre, -le decía al muchacho.- Seguramente no quizo ofender. Estaba nervioso y solo. ¡En serio, James! Ten un poco de compasión.

-¡Se _rió_ de tí, mamá! -El chico miró enojado a su madre e hizo señas hacia el tren.- ¡No tenía derecho de hacer eso! Incluso si no fue criado como mago, los Muggles _sí tienen_ modales.

La mujer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Levantó la mano y le despeinó el pelo, antes de abrazarlo.- No discutamos sobre eso ahora, no importa, -le dijo- Sólo intenta disfrutar la escuela y no meterte en muchos problemas. No hagas bromas a los profesores ni te metas en líos en tu primera semana, ¿bien?

Las orejas de Sirius se animaron ante la palabra "broma", y miró al chico con renovado interés. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba a su madre.-

-¡Como si fuera a hacer eso!

Ella se rió y lo volvió a despeinar, antes de acercarlo al tren.- Entra entonces.

Sirius sonrió para sí mismo mientras arrastraba su baúl lejor del par y hacia el tren. Los Potter eran conocidos por ser traidores y apoyar a Dumbledore -exactamente el tipo de amigos que su madre odiaría que tuviera. Eran famosos por siempre ser puestos en Gryffindor, y a este también le gustaban las bromas.

Sirius decidió encontrar al chico lo más pronto posible y hacerse amigo de él. Podia pensar en todo tipo de cosas que podían hacer juntos.

Arrastró su baúl por el pasillo del tren, y miró al compartimiento más cercano. Sólo tenía una persona en él- un pequeño, bastante rechoncho chico con cara de bueno y pelo marrón.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -Preguntó Sirius, dándole al chico una sonrisa. El chico saltó ligeramente y miró a la puerta. Cuando vio a Sirius, sonrió tímidamente de vuelta.-

-Claro, -dijo- Estoy sólo aquí.

Sirius entró y metió su baúl bajo el asiento antes de sentarse y mirarlo con interés.

-¿También eres de primer año?

El chico asintió.- Sí. Soy Peter Pettigrew.

-Un placer conocerte. Soy Sirius Black. -Sirius le acercó su mano y el chico la miró.-

-¿Como en esos Black? Mi papá me dijo todo sobre ellos.

Sirius giró los ojos, con la mano todavía estirada.- No somos todos iguales, sabes. No tengo intención de que me pongan en Slytherin.

-¿En serio? -El muchacho se veía asombrado.- ¿Por qué? ¿No te meterás en problemas con tu familia?

-¡En realidad no me importa! -Dijo Sirius como si no fuera importante.

El chico sonrió y se acercó para darle la mano. Fueron interrumpidos por voces enojadas del compratimiento opuesto al suyo. Sirius abrió la puerta y miró con interés. La puerta al otro compartimiento estaba abierta y Sirius podía ver un chico con pelo negro y grasoso y gran naríz sosteniendo un libro, no leyendo mientras miraba a los dos otros ocupantes del compartimiento.

Sirius inmediatamente reconoció al chico Potter de pelo desordenado de la estación. Estaba parado en frente de un pequeño, flaco chico con grandes ojos ambar y pelo marrón claro medio largo que parecía estar teniendo algún tipo de ataque. Sus ojos estaban empañados y murmuraba "No vengas. No vengas, déjame, no te necesito. Vete hasta que tengas que venir. Por favor, por favor...

-¡_Estás_ loco! -Dijo el chico Potter, mirándolo con una expresión de gran incomodidad.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó Sirius, interrumpiendo la tensió tres chicos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. El chico Potter todavía se veía enojado.-

-¡Este chico está loco! Se rió de mi madre cuando ella quiso ayudarlo y míralo ahora. ¡Está completamente loco!

Sirius miró al otro chico que parecía haber salido de su trance y ahora lo miraba con esos grandes y perturbadores ojos. No podía negar que se veía un poco raro. También se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad de hacerse amigo del otro bromista.-

-Puedes venir a sentarte aquí, si quieres, -ofreció.- Soy Sirius Black. _Tienes_ que ser un Potter. Reconocería el pelo y los lentes en cualquier parte.

-¿Black? -Preguntó Potter, obviamente también conociendo las familias de sangre pura.- Como en la Más Antigua y Noble..

-Casa de los Black con todas los estúpidos prejuicios de la sangre, etc, etc... sí, -dijo Sirius, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Pero no soy así.

Cuando Potter siguió mirándolo dudoso, Sirius le dio una mirada a los otros dos chicos en el compartimiento.- ¿Preferirías quedarte aquí?

-Buen punto. -Potter tomó la manija de su baúl nuevamente y la arrastró por el pasillo al compartimiento de Peter y Sirius.- Hablando de eso, soy James Potter. Tenías razón.

Sirius se rió y James hizo lo mirmo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y metiendo su baúl en el asiento de al lado de Peter.-Soy James Potter, -Se presentó, dándole la mano. Peter la sacudió.-

-Peter Pettigrew.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tienes contra esos dos? -Preguntó Sirius, señalando con su pulgar al otro compartimiento.

James frunció hacia la puerta cerrada.- Mi madre estaba tratando de ayudar a ese niño porque estaba solo en la estación, y él se rió de ella. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso?

Sirius frunció.- ¿Ese niñito de los ojos raros? Se ve como si un empujoncito lo tiraría.

-¡Está loco! -Insistió James.

-Bueno, no puedo contradecirte en eso, amigo, -Sirius sonrió.- Sí se veía un poco raro.

James se relajó un poco y le dio una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustan las bromas? -Preguntó Sirius, ya que la sutileza nunca había sido lo suyo.

La cara de James se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad.- ¡Sí! ¿Y a tí?

-¡Definitivamente! -Sirius sonrió.- Me escapé cuando mi madre me llevó al callejón Diagon y compré esto.

Sacó su baúl de abajo del asiento y lo abrió para mostrarles a los otros dos chicos su montón secreto de productos de broma de una pequeña sucursal de Zonko's en el callejón Diagon. James y Peter se acercaron al baúl entusiasmados, mirando las bombas apestosas, plumas explosivas y pergamino de broma.

-¡Genial! -Exclamó James.- Mi madre nunca me deja entrar ahí. Dice que causo suficientes problemas sin la ayuda de productos de bromas hechos comercialmente. Sirius se rió.-

-Mi madre también odiaría que los tenga. -Repentinamente sintió un poco de su emoción irse al pensar en la reacción que tendría si lo ponían en Gryffindor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por James que había descubierto una bolsa de Caramelos Cambiadores de Pelo de Tottenblow Togarts.

-¡Oh! Me encantaría usarlos en ese chico grasoso de ahí. Su pelo está tan sucio que cualquiera lo ayudaría. ¡Quisiera tener estas cosas!

-Bueno, tienes suerte, -le dijo Sirius, su buen humor volviendo.- Hay una gran tienda de Zonko en Hogsmade. Sólo tendremos que encontrar una forma de ir.

-Bueno, aquí amigo, puedo tener la respuesta a tus problemas.

James sacó su propio baúl y revolvió antes de sacar una gran capa plateada que se puso en las rodillas. Al instante desaparecieron.

-¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín es eso? -Exigió saber Peter asombrado, su atención repentinamente dejando los productos en el baúl de Sirius.-

-¡Una capa de invisibilidad! -Exclamó Sirius, con ojos grandes mientras la miraba sorprendido.- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste una? Eres inmediatamente mi nuevo mejor amigo.

James se rió.- Mi padre me la dio. Sin decirle a mi madre, claro. Dijo que si estaba planeando hacer lío, tenía que por lo menos asegurarme de que no me atraparan.

-¡Genial! -Dijo Peter. Miró a James y a Sirius con algo parecido a la adoración.- ¿En serio van a hacerles bromas a la gente?

-¡Seguro! -Dijo Sirius con entusiasmo burbujeando como un caldero en su estómago.- Podemos comenzar con ese idiota grasoso que a James le cae tan bien.

Sus cabezas se juntaron mientras comenzaban a preparar planeas para bromas elaboradas antes de que siquiera hubieran entrado a la escuela. Risas podían ser escuchadas del compartimiento por Remus sentado en el lado opuesto. Sintió un tirón de deseo tan fuerte que le hizo doler el pecho. Era un deseo particularmente fuerte porque sabía que nunca sería satisfecho.


	5. Alucinando caballos de ojos muertos

**REMUS:**

Pareció que pasaron años antes de que el tren llegara a la estación de Hogsmade. Snape había pasado todo el viaje con la naríz en el libro de DCAO y Remus no se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. No quería que su nuevo amigo le dijera a él que era desubicado y hablaba mucho.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, estaba oscuro y llovía. Grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo encima de Hogsmade y no dejaban ver ni las estrellas ni la luna. Remus no necesitaba ser capaz de ver la luna para saber cuan llena estaba. Sabía que faltaban una semana y tres días para su próxima transformación.

Los de primer año se juntaron en la lluvia mientras todos los otros alumnos se apuraban a entrar a los carruajes que los esperaban fuera de la estación. Remus creyó que se iba a morir de miedo cuando vio las criaturas que los tiraban. Eran enormes, negras y esqueléticas. Realmente no se veían como caballos, pero era la mejor comparación que tenía. Uno de ellos sacudió sus grandes alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, mandando un montón de agua al aire y entonces dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a Remus con sus ciegos ojos blancos.

Con un chillido trató de alejarse, se tropezó con un pie y aterrizó en alguien más, tirando dos personas al suelo. Levantándose, Remus miró y se encontró con dos grandes y sorprendidos ojos, del mismo color que las nubes encima de ellos. Para su horror, reconoció a Sirius Black. Lo que quería decir que...-

-¡Tú de nuevo!

Alguien lo sacó de encima de Black tirando de su vieja túnica y Remus trató de no caerse mientras Potter estiraba su mano para ayudar a Black a levantarse.

-¿Cual, exactamente, es tu problema? -Potter lo miró venenosamente mientras él trataba de sacarse el barro de la túnica y solamente lograba ensuciarla más.-

-Yo.. yo sólo... -empezó a explicar.-

-Déjalo, estoy bien, -Black miró a Remus, entonces de vuelta a Potter.- Fue un error, ¿no?

-¡Sí! -Le dijo, desesperado por aclararlo.- Fue una de esas horribles cosas como caballo. ¡Me miró!

-¿Cosas como caballo? -Preguntó Black, dándose vuelta para mirar al carruaje, y entonces a Remus.-

-Ahí no hay nada.

-¡Sí lo hay! -Exclamó, desesperado.- ¿No los ves? ¡Son flacos y negros, tienen alas y horribles ojos blancos!

Ahora Black, Potter y el chico gordito lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-¡Te dije que estaba loco! -Siseó Potter.-

-¡Los de primer año!

Fueron interrumpidos por el hombre más grande que Remus había visto. Estaba parado frente al grupo de empapados chicos de primero y los miraba con sus brillantes ojos negros. Su barba estaba enredada, era gruesa y usaba el saco más grande que Remus hubiera visto.

Remus ni siquiera se atrevió a retroceder ni a verse sorprendido. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si estaba loco. Quizás era otra razón por la que su padre había tenido que encerrarlo. Quizás veía cosas que no estaban allí.

-¡Demonios! -La voz de Potter sonaba asombrada y terriblemente fuerte.- ¡Ese tipo es enorme!

Remus suspiró de alivio y fue con el resto de los de primer año.-

-¡No se asusten! -Exclamó el hombre gigante.- Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Los de primer año tienen que cruzar el lago para entrar a la escuela. ¡A los botes! ¡Vamos! ¡No más de cuatro por bote!

Remus miró alrededor, buscando a Snape, esperando ser capaz de entrar al mismo bote, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. Buscó por todos lados, en cada uno de los botes hasta que lo encontró, pero él ya estaba sentado con otros tres alumnos. Miró al chico sintiéndose traicionado y resignado al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, si a su propio padre no le caía bien, ¿por qué debería caerle bien a un extraño? Snape ni siquiera parecía notar su mirada, aparentemente sin ver nada más que el lago.-

-¿Ya perdiste a tu nuevo amigo?

Se dio vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con Potter, Black y el gordito sentados en un bote cercano. Potter sonreía burlonamente, Black se veía divertido y el otro solamente sorprendido. Remus agradeció estar tan acostumbrado a controlar sus emociones fuertes alrededor de su padre para evitar más problemas. Mantuvo su cara sin expresión mientras miraba de nuevo a Snape.-

-¡Vamos! Entren. Los botes están por irse.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que lo levantaban un par de enormes manos desde abajo de las axilas y quedó sentado en el bote, al lado del gordito.

-¿Quién dijo que te podías sentar con nosotros? -Exigió saber Potter.

Remus no pudo contestarle. Se agachó en su asiento y trato de evitar sus ojos. Los botes empezaron a moverse, aparentemente solos. Remus miró por encima del lago mientras los otros tres se juntaban y hablaban en voz baja para que no los escuchara.

Cuando Hogwarts apareció se quedó sin aliento, su mal humor pareció desvanecerse al verlo. El castillo y sus alrededores se hallaban esparcidos en el campo escocés, sus puntiagudas torres apuntaban al cielo y sus ventanas, que se veían doradas por la luz, brillaban ante las sombrías paredes. Se veía como el castillo de un cuento que brillaba gracias a la lluvia.

La vista desapareció ligeramente cuando los botes los llevaron a un túnel que llegaba a un pequeño muelle antes de que Hogwarts volviera a aparecer en toda su gloria. No podía alejar sus ojos del castillo mientras bajaba del bote, hipnotizado.

El lugar más grande en el que podía recordar haber estado antes era el bosque detrás de su casa. Había estado en Londres y el callejón Diagon, pero había visto todo eso en partes más chicas, una tienda a la vez, divididas por una calle. El bosque había sido más grande, pero la última vez que lo había visto había tenido seis, y había sido en una aventura con su madre. Había sentido el espacio alrededor, pero nunca lo había mirado realmente dado que los árboles desaparecían en la negrura de la noche.

Hogwarts era diferente. Le daba la impresión de grandeza, majestad, misterio, y muchas otras palabras grandes e impresionantes que podía recordar de libros que había sacado del estudio de su padre. Las puertas por sí solas eran tan grandes que al menos cuatro Hagrids podrían haberse parado, uno encima del otro, y seguramente no tendrían que haberse agachado para pasar.-

-¡Pasen, chicos de primero! -Hagrid empujó el montón de alumnos hacia las grandes puertas donde una alta bruja de pelo negro, vestida con túnica formal y una expresión seria los esperaba.-

-Soy la profesora McGonagall, -les dijo seriamente.- Si me siguen, es hora de la selección.

La siguieron y entraron al gran comedor. Su túnica era vieja y demasiado grande para él, y con el peso agregado del agua de la lluvia parecía llegar más bajo todavía. Cuando vió el gran salón se distrajo tanto que se tropezó con el borde y cayó en la espalda de una niña con pelo rojo empapado que se dio vuelta y lo agarró del brazo.-

-Perdón, -murmuró Remus, manteniendo su cara sin expresión. ¿Por qué no podía actuar normal, como los otros?- _Porque no eres normal, _-le dijo una voz en su cabeza.- _Eres un monstruo, recuerdas. Ni siquiera eres humano. _

-No pasa nada, -le dijo amablemente, mirándolo con sus vívidos ojos verdes.- ¡Mira el techo!

Cuando soltó su brazo él levantó la cabeza para mirar el techo y casi se volvió a caer. ¡Era increíble! Nubes de tormenta se ubicaban justo encima de ellos, dejando caer lluvia que desaparecía antes de siquiera estar a medio camino del suelo. Muchas velas flotaban como más estrellas bajo las nubes, dándole un brillo dorado a la habitación.-

-¡Vengan! -Los apuró la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que dejaran de distraerse y caminaran.

En una plataforma, cerca del frente, había una silla de tres patas con un viejo sombrero encima. Mientras los de primer año se alineaban, todos desalineados y empapados en frente de él, Remus miró alrededor de la habitación. Habían cuatro mesas largas con alumnos de varias edades. Sobre cada mesa había una bandera de su casa. Una serpiente para Slytherin, un cuervo para Ravenclaw, un tejón para Hufflepuff y un león para Gryffindor.

Empezó a temblar de los nervios. Nunca había visto tanta gente junta. Recordó haber leído sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador antes en La Historia de Hogwarts. ¿Tendría que sentarse en frente de todos y ponérselo? ¿Y si se desmayaba por el miedo?

-Prewitt, Fabian.

La voz de la profesora repentinamente hizo eco en el salón y el primer niño en la línea subió al banquito y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

Una línea apareció en el sombrero y una voz exclamó.- ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de los Ravenclaws aplaudió mientras el chico se dirigió a ellos, totalmente ruborizado.-

-Parkinson, Adora.

-¡Slytherin!

-Smith, Jennifer.

-¡Hufflepuff!

Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón mientras la línea se hacía más corta.-

-Potter, James.

Mientras lo veía se le revolvía el estómago. El chico se subió al banquito, aparentemente tranquilo. Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza, y casi tan pronto como había tocado su pelo desarreglado, la palabra "¡Gryffindor!" hizo eco por la habitación.

-Black, Sirius.

La mesa de Slytherin empezó a murmurar mientras Black se acercaba al asiento y se ponía el sombrero en la cabeza. Hubo una larga pausa y los ojos de Black estaban cerrados como si estuviera pensando muy, muy concentrado. Eventualmente, el sombrero se enderezó y anunció.-

-¡Gryffindor!

Hubieron sonidos se sorpresa por toda la habitacón, y por un momento, Black se quedó sentado como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Remus miró a la mesa de Slytherin donde muchos de sus miembros lo miraban asesinamente, y luego a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde todos parecían estar demasiado sorprendidos como para festejar.

De repente, una pequeña persona con pelo desordenado se levantó en la mesa de Gryffindor y se trepó a su banca.-

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Sirius! -Gritó Potter, aparentemente no tenía nada de vergüenza.- ¡Sabía que lo harías, amigo!

Como si se hubiera roto un hechizo, en la cara de Black apareció una sonrisa triunfante y él se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, que habían empezado a festejar mientras muchos de sus ocupantes les hacían gestos a los Slytherins.

Remus sintió que se le retorcía el corazón. Había sido la forma en que Potter había animado a su nuevo amigo y festejado, sin importarle lo que pensaran los otros. Miró hacia Snape, que estaba parado con un par de personas más en frente de él. Miraba a Potter con una mueca burlona, aparentemente habiendo olvidado todo sobre Remus.-

-¡Silencio! -Gritó la profesora McGonagall.- Mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto podrán comer.

Todos se callaron inmediatamente.-

-Pettigrew, Peter.

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego: ¡Gryffindor!

Black y Potter animaron ruidosamente mientras el gordito del bote fue a unírseles, sonriendo orgullosamente.

Hubieron un par más antes de "Snape, Severus"

El sombrero apenas tocó su cabello grasoso antes de exclamar.- ¡Slytherin!

Sintió que se le hundía el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios iba a ponerlo? ¿Qué pasaba si no lo ponía en ningún lado? ¿Y si se sentaba y el sombrero exclamaba "¡Hombre lobo!"? Sintió que su apariencia calmada se le iba.

Ahora solamente quedaba la niña de pelo rojo en frente de él.-

-Evans, Lily.

-¡Gryffindor!

Lily sonrió felízmente mientras se iba a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaba.-

-Lupin, Remus.

Le pareció que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho mientras caminaba lentamente al banquito. Se tropezó con el borde de su túnica, se resbaló un poco y escuchó risas de los alumnos.

Se sentó sintiéndose terriblemente miserable mientras se ponía el sombrero en la cabeza.-

-Bueno, bueno, -habló una voz en su cabeza.- Un pequeño lobo. Qué inusual.

-_¡Perdón! _-pensó desesperado.- _¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!__  
_

-Sólo estoy aquí para seleccionarte, -le dijo la voz, sonando totalmente calmada.- Ahora, ¿dónde te pondré?

-_¡Hufflepuff! _-Le pidió silenciosamente.-

-¿Hufflepuff? -El sombrero sonaba divertido.- No, no creo que Hufflepuff. Tampoco Slytherin. No tienes la astucia que se necesita para entrar en la casa de la serpiente. Y el prejuicio que encontrarás allí no será bueno. Ravenclaw, bueno. Es una posibilidad. Pero me temo que pueden ser demasiado listos y descubrir tu secreto.

-Veamos. Eres valiente. Amable y leal, aunque no se te ha dado la oportunidad para que lo veas. Y mucho coraje. Puedo verlo. Tomó mucho para que vinieras. Creo que Gryffindor te dará la mejor oportunidad.

-_Gryffindor no, _-pensó- _¡No con ellos!__  
_

-¡Gryffindor! -Anunció el sombrero, y Remus se sintió que el corazón se le hundía y se quedaba en su estómago, donde empezaba a retorcerse por el horror.

Lentamente se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando completamente el aplauso de su nueva casa. Se sentó silenciosamente en su asiento. Vio a Potter, Black y Pettigrew mirándolo sorprendidos.-

-¿Te puso en Gryffindor? -Preguntó Black incrédulamente.-

-¡Pero estás loco! -Los ojos celeste aguado de Pettigrew estaban enormes.

Potter no dijo nada. Le frunció a su plato vacío, ignorando a Remus. Mientras los últimos alumnos eran seleccionados, él también se quedó mirando la madera de la mesa. Hizo todo lo que podía para mantener su cara tranquila y neutral cuando todo lo que quería hacer era llorar.


	6. Naciendo amistades y rivalidades

**SIRIUS:**

El momento más felíz de su vida fue cuando James Potter se paró en su asiento y se puso a festejar por él. Sirius le había rogado al Sombrero Seleccionador que lo pusiera en Gryffindor, pero cuando escuchó hablar al sombrero y vio las miradas de odio de la mesa de Slytherin y a los sorprendidos, callados Gryffindors se dio cuenta de que había sido un terrible error.

Había considerado pararse y gritar "¡Fue una equivocación! ¡Tendría que estar en Slytherin!", pero no pudo mover ni un músculo durante el horrible silencio que llenó el salón después de los susurros y las exclamaciones de sorpresa del principio.

Entonces James se había subido al asiento y su jóven voz había hecho eco en todo el lugar.- ¡Woohoo! ¡Vamos Sirius! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

Y de repente ya no era un error. Era algo valiente, no algo tonto. James, que lo había conocido por sólo un día, lo había defendido, a pesar del hecho de que podría haber resultado en que nadie les hablara de nuevo. Fue lo mejor que habían hecho por él en su vida sin esperar nada a cambio.

Había sido un noble, impulsivo, tonto y completamente Gryffindor gesto de amistad. Y era algo que él mismo hubiera hecho, si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Sonriendo y sintiéndose como si flotara por la felicidad mientras la mesa de Gryffindor empezaba a aplaudir y a burlarse de los Slytherins, Sirius caminó hasta James. Cunado se sentó, James le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Qué bueno, -le dijo el chico despeinado, sonriendo.- No me hubiera gustado haber hecho el esfuerzo de conseguirme un amigo para que terminara yéndose a Slytherin.

-¿El esfuerzo? -Le preguntó, levantando una ceja.- Para tu información tendrías que sentirte honrado de ser amigo de el heredero de la Antigua y Noble Familia Black.

-El pronto desheredado de la Babosa Slytherin Familia Black, -le dijo James. Agachó la cabeza para evitar el golpe del Gryffindor mientras la mesa volvía a festejar y vieron a Peter Pettigrew yendo hacia su mesa.-

-¡Bien, amigo! -Le dijo Sirius.- Sabía que no podías ser tan cagón. ¡Hay un bromista Gryffindor dentro de tí, estoy seguro!

James le dio la misma palmada en la espalda, haciendo que su naríz chocara con la mesa dolorosamente, pero ni eso le borró la sonrisa de la cara.-

-¡Es genial! -Exclamó James con los ojos brillantes.- ¡Seremos los bromistas más famosos de la historia de la escuela! ¡Nos pondrán en La Historia de Hogwarts y se escribirán canciones sobre nosotros! ¡Seguramente le van a poner nuestros nombres a una golosina! ¡Seremos...!

-¡Hey! -Interrumpió Sirius.- Miren, es el idiota de pelo grasiento del tren.

James dejó de hablar para volver a prestarle atención a la Selección. Justo entonces el chico del pelo grasiento y la gran naríz estaba sentado en el banquito, y el sombrero anunció- ¡Slytherin!

-Como si me sorprendiera, -comentó Sirius, haciendo una mueca.- Ese chico dice Slytherin por todos lados.

Vieron como el chico sonriendo se iba a la mesa de Slytherin, parecía complacido.-

-Severus Snape. -Dijo Peter- Hasta suena malvado y baboso.

-Mejor dicho, Quejicus, -le contestó Sirius, y los tres se rieron.-

-Evans, Lily. -La llamó la profesora desde el frente del salón.-

Sirius empezó a reírse más.- Mira, James. Es tu futura esposa.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que a los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas. Son famosos por eso. Así te reconocí en la estación. Tu madre tenía pelo rojo. Bueno eso, y que el tuyo parece nido de pájaro.

-¡No es mi futura esposa! -Se defendió James indignado, mirando a la chica mientras el sombrero anunciaba que estaría en Gryffindor y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Sí, claro, -Sirius sonrió burlonamente.- Y yo vengo de una familia de Muggles, tú siempre te ves limpio y ordenado, Dumbledore en realidad es un troll usando una barba falsa y una gran túnica y... y... -Miró alrededor, buscando inspiración.- Y ese chico loco del tren va a quedar en Gryffindor.

-¡No me voy a casar con Evans! -Se quejó James, ruborizándose.-

-¡Ja! ¡Lo ves! -Sirius lo señaló con el dedo.- ¡Hasta te sabes su nombre! Te apuesto diez ranas de chocolate y una bomba apestosa a que terminas casado con ella.

-¡Chicos, es el turno del chico loco! -Interrumpió Peter.

Los dos se dieron vuelta para ver mientras McGonagall hablaba.- Lupin, Remus.

-¿Lupin? -Preguntó James.- Bueno, queda con Loco.

El chico se tropezó con su túnica, demasiado grande y usada, mientras iba a la silla y el lugar se llenó de risas. Lupin se puso rojo mientras se sentaba y Sirius vio sus grandes ojos mirando alrededor, cayendo por un momento en su grupo.-

-Ese sí que está loco, -murmuró, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo.-

-Sí, -concordó James.

Lupin se puso el sombrero en la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Se quedó quieto por mucho tiempo, sus manos se apretaban y soltaban. Se preguntó si el chico también estaba discutiendo con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Eventualmente, después de una larga espera, el sombrero anunció- ¡Gryffindor!

Los tres se quedaron congelados por la sorpresa.-

-¿Qué? -Chilló James.-

-¿Está en _Gryffindor?_ -Preguntó Peter, parecendo confundido.

Por un momento, Sirius creyó que quizás Lupin había discutido con el sombrero para ir a Gryffindor, como él. El chico iba hasta su mesa, con la cara sin expresión, pero su mirada se dirigió a Sirius por un momento, y él vio algo de desesperación en sus ojos. ¿Había estado tratando de _no_ quedar en Gryffindor? No podía imaginar algo así. Pero, ¿cómo podía haber quedado en Gryffindor? Era tímido, obviamente estaba asustado y completamente loco.

-¿Te puso en Gryffindor? -Exigió saber Sirius mientras se sentaba. Lupin no le contestó, sus ojos estaban fijos en su plato.-

-¡Pero estás loco! -Le dijo Peter.

Él no se movió ni los miró.-

-¡Bien hecho, Lupin!

Sirius, James y Peter miraron adonde Lily Evans estaba sentada. Lupin se retorció un poco y la miró cuidadosamente, como si temiera que ella iba a empezar a reírse.-

-Vete, vete, -murmuró en voz tan baja que parecía que ni él se daba cuenta.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con James, que giró los ojos e hizo un gesto circular cerca de su cabeza, como para indicar lo que creía de la cordura de Lupin.

-Gracias, -le contestó Remus en voz baja a Lily, que le sonreía, y cuando su sonrisa se hizo más grande, sus labios se levantaron a los costados como si su boca tratara de sonreír, pero no hubiera practicado lo suficiente. Pudo no haberlo hecho con su boca, pero Sirius notó que sus ojos se llenaban con algo que parecía felicidad. No, era más como alivio, como si alguien lo hubiera amenazado con torturarlo hasta la muerte, pero hubiera cambiado de opinión y le dijera que solamente iba a cortarle la cabeza.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a su plato y la ceremonia continuó, James lo codeó en el brazo.-

-¿No crees que nos toque compartir habitación con él? -Susurró, mirando a Lupin venenosamente.-

-Seguramente, -le contestó Sirius.- No es un año muy grande, así que sólo hay algunos niños nuevos en cada casa. No sé como es Gryffindor, pero escuché que en Slytherin generalmente hay dos o cuatro personas por habitación. Este año hay seis chicos en Gryffindor. Nosotros, Lupin, ese chico Longbottom y Michael Douglas. Si queremos estar los tres juntos, tendremos que quedarnos de a cuatro.

-Bueno, espero que nos toque uno de los otros dos, -les dijo Peter.- Longbottom no parece tan malo.

-¡Shh! -Los calló Evans.- Miren, ya terminaron.

Dirigieron su atención al frente donde Dumbledore estaba parándose. Sirius había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él de sus padres. Ellos decían que era "Un tonto adorador de los Muggles", y que estaba "completamente loco". Su madre insistía en que solamente dejaban que se quedara como director como favor por haber derrotado a Grindewald.

No podía negar que el hombre se veía un poco excéntrico, vestido como estaba en una túnica brillantemente violeta con dibujos de color azul. Pero además parecía tener un aura de poder y sabiduría. Sus ojos azules brillantes recorrieron el salón, observando a los nuevos alumnos. Por un momento se fijaron en Sirius y su sontisa pareció agrandarse más detrás de su larga barba blanca.

-¡Bienvenidos nuestros nuevos alumnos! -Les dijo, con un gesto de la mano que cubrió todo el comedor.- Espero que disfruten sus años con nosotros en Hogwarts. Sólo un par de anuncios antes de que probemos esta maravillosa comida. Sé que puedo escuchar un par de estómagos gruñendo desde aquí, así que seré breve.

El bosque prohibido está, como su nombe lo sugiere, prohibido. Para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch tiene una lista de los nuevos objetos que están prohibidos colgando de la puerta de su oficina con los que tendrían que familiarizarse, entre ellos están, creo, las cuerdas de saltar estranguladoras, bombas apestosas y bolas Gunge verdes. ¡Una cosa más antes de comer! Ha sido plantado, este año, un nuevo árbol llamado el Sauce Boxeador. Les pediré a todos que se alejen de él. Es peligroso y fácilmente podría lastimar o incluso matar a cualquiera que se acerque demasiado. Cualquier persona que sea encontrada acercándose a él será severamente castigada. Eso es todo. ¡Coman!

De repente las mesas se llenaron con montón de comida. Sintió que se le agrandaban los ojos. Había de todo: pavo, papas, bife, vegetales, arroz, guiso y tarta. Hasta creyó ver un plato de facturas de chocolate sin ninguna razón.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! -Anunció Peter, acercándose y empezando a poner de todo en su plato.- Podría comerme _todo_ en esta mesa.

Sirius y James se rieron antes de empezar a comar.- Sé a lo que te refieres, amigo, -le contestó con la boca llena de pavo.- Nunca ví tanta comida junta.

Para cuando había terminado, Sirius dudaba poder llegar hasta su habitación de lo lleno que estaba. Se recostó en su asiento y notó que la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a su mesa.-

-¿Señor Lupin? -Habló, dirigiéndose al chico que pegó un salto y levantó sus ojos de su plato, que apenas tenía comida.-

-Al director le gustaría verlo en su oficina después de la cena. ¿Sería tan amable de seguirme?

Lupin no parecía sorprendido, pero sí nervioso. Se levantó de la mesa y siguió a la profesora hasta la puerta.-

-¿Para qué crees que sea? -Les preguntó a los otros.-

-Seguramente tiene que decirle al Loco Lupin que se tome sus remedios para no volverse totalmente loco, -le contestó James, sonriendo burlonamente.

Peter se rió, pero Sirius frunció, pensando mientras veía como se iba.-

-¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! -Les dijo Dumbledore desde el frente.- Los de primer año sigan a sus prefectos hasta los dormitorios. Les darán la contraseña para entrar a sus salas comunes. ¡Pueden irse!

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se apuró junto con James y Peter para llegar a la prefecta de pelo oscuro que los esperaba al final de la mesa.-

-Soy Charlotte, -les dijo, sonriendo.- Por favor, síganme. No se separen. El castillo es muy grande, y es fácil perderse.

Caminaron detrás de ella por muchos pasillos, subiendo escaleras y pasando en frente de muchos tapetes. Se preguntó si algún día podría andar por ahí sin perderse. Se veía demasiado grande.

-Me pregunto si hay pasajes secretos, -susurró James, cuando habían subido la escalera final hasta la torre de Gryffindor.- Los podríamos descubrir y hacer un mapa para poder usarlos para nuestras bromas.

Sirius sonrió ante la idea. Sería genial si conocieran el castillo mejor que cualquier otro. Imaginaba ser capaz de saltar y hechizar a cualquiera que lo molestara, para luego desaparecer cuando la persona se daba vuelta.

Pararon en frente de una dama muy gorda con vestido rosado.-

-Tendrán que darle a la Dama Gorda la contraseña para que los deje entrar a la sala común, -les explicó Charlotte.- En este momento es mugwort.

El retrato se abrió y siguieron a Charlotte por el agujero. La sala común era asombrosa. Estaba decorada con dorado y escarlata, llena de sillones, mesas y sillas alrededor de las paredes. Había una gran chimenea prendida en una parte de la habitación, y dos escaleras que iban a las habitaciones del otro.-

-¡Genial! -Les dijo.- ¡Mi madre lo hubiera odiado!

James se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Olvídala. No tendrás que ir a verla en mucho tiempo.

-Las habitaciones de los chicos son por allá, -les dijo, señalando una escalera.- Si siguen a Simon, él les mostrará cuales son. Las chicas síganme.

Los chicos siguieron al nuevo prefecto por las escaleras.-

-Veamos, -habló Simon, leyendo un pedazo de pergamino.- Longbottom y Douglas van ahí, -señaló una puerta,- y el resto de ustedes allá.

Los miró y frunció.- Nos falta uno. ¿Adónde se fue?

-Está hablando con el director, -le contestó James sombríamente.-

-Ah. Bueno. Entonces acomódense. Tengo que hablar con Charlotte.

Los chicos entraron en la habitación. James fruncía.- No puedo creer que nos tocara con el Loco Lupin.

-Lo sé, -le contestó Sirius.- Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser amigos suyos.

-Qué bueno, porque no iba a hacerlo.

Encontraron sus baúles al pie de sus camas. La cama de Sirius estaba a un lado de la de James. Al frente de esa estaba la de Lupin y la de Peter a un lado de esa. Sirius se tiró en su cama.-

-Estoy tan cansado, -bostezó.- Podría quedarme dormido en este momento.

-Yo igual, -le dijo Peter desde su cama.- Creo que me enfermé del estómago porque tengo un poco de ganas de vomitar.

-Ah, y seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que te pudiste comer tres bifes, una tarta, cinco papas, un bowl de estofado, un plato de zanahorias y toda una fuente de pavo. -Le dijo James.-

-¡Claro que no! -Le contestó Peter, agarrándose el estómago.- Si la comida no hubiera desaparecido seguiría comiendo.

Sirius se rió.- Qué bueno que desapareció, entonces. O si no hubieras explotado y hubieran tardado meses en limpiarte de las paredes.

-Qué bonito, -le dijo James, poniendo cara de asco.-

-Sigue siendo verdad.

-¡Es un virus, estoy seguro! -Siguió hablando Peter.- Apuesto a que estoy muriendo de una terrible enfermedad y todo lo que hacen es culpar a la comida. ¿Y si los Slytherins hubieran querido envenenarme?

-¿Viste lo felíz que estaba ese chico grasiento de estar en Slytherin? -Le preguntó Sirius, haciendo una mueca.- Como si cualquiera eligiera estar en esa casa.

-Sí. De verdad que le haría bien bañarse, -concordó James.- Qué bueno que no me tocó usar el sombrero después de él. ¡Wacala!

-Quizás se vería mejor verde. Ya sabes. Para que quede con la baba. -Sirius sonrió repentinamente, abriendo su baúl y revolviendo.- Creo que mis Caramelos Cambiantes de Color hacen eso.

-¡Ohh! -James y Peter salieron corriendo hasta su baúl, olvidando todos los dolores de estómago.

Un rato después, cuando el piso estaba tapado con productos de broma y pedazos de pergamino con ideas, la puerta se abrió, y se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Lupin. Los miró incierto y después fue hasta su cama. Su baúl, notó Sirius, estaba rasguñado, usado, y se veía como si tuviera cien años.-

-No creas que porque nos tocó la misma habitación seremos amigos, Loco Lupin, -le dijo James, frunciendo.- ¿En donde estabas, de todas formas?

-E-estaba con el director, -le contestó, sentándose en el borde de su cama, sin levantar la vista de sus manos.- Mi m-madre está enferma, así que a veces me iré por un par de d-días para v-verla. Me estaba diciendo como lo haremos.

-Oh. -James empezó a verse un poco culpable y Sirius no pudo evitar notar cuan pequeño se veía Lupin, sentado en el borde de la cama. A pesar de que su túnica le quedaba grande, Sirius podía notar que era flaco y pálido. Lupin se paró y abrió su baúl, sacando unos pijamas y yendo al baño. La puerta hizo un click detrás de él.

-¿Quizás tendrías que dejarlo tranquilo? -Sugirió en voz baja.- No tenemos que ser sus amigos, pero no puede evitar estar loco. Dejémoslo solo.

James se veía muy incómodo.- Pero se rió de mi madre.

-Está loco. Merlín sabe de qué se estaría riendo. Seguramente no era de ella. Quizás estaba pensando en su mamá y se rió para no llorar porque ella no pudo ir a dejarlo.

James suspiró.- Supongo. Está bien, lo dejaré tranquilo. Mientras no tengamos que ser amigos suyos.

-¿Amigos? -Sirius se rió.- Si fueramos amigos de él, nadie sería amigo nuestro. Está totalmente loco.

-¡Exacto! -Exclamó James, satisfecho.

Ignoraron a Lupin cuando volvió vestido con sus largo pijama. Se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas alrededor.

Sirius bostezó.- Creo que me voy a dormir, -le dijo.- Las clases empiezan mañana y estoy totalmente cansado.

-Sí, -estuvo de acuerdo Peter. Él y James lo ayudaron a meter sus cosas de vuelta en el baúl.- Me pregunto qué clases tenemos mañana.

Más tarde, mientras estaba acostado en su cama mirando la cortina, se preguntó qué diría su madre cuando escuchara en qué casa estaba. De repente se sintió muy solo. Todo lo que tenía era a James y Peter, y quizás Regulus, aunque en secreto. ¿Qué haría si su familia realmente lo desheredaba?

Parecía no haber respuesta, y gradualmente se quedó dormido.


	7. Junta esa magia

_"¡Quisiera poder compartirme a mí mismo, no solamente un disfraz que se hace pasar por mí, escondiéndome de tus ojos!" (Peter Rosen)_

**REMUS:**

El primer día de clases se despertó temprano para poder entrar y salir de la ducha antes de que los demás se levantaran. Definitivamente no quería que ninguno viera su golpeado cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

Revolvió su baúl tan silenciosamente como fue posible buscando ropa y cosas que necesitaba y salió de la cama. La emoción de estar en Hogwarts, en vez de calmarse, aumentó cuando entró al baño. El lugar era enorme, más grande que toda la casa de los Lupin. Era una brillante vista de piedra gris y mármol blanco.

Remus fue a uno de los cubículos y cerró la cortina. Se desvistió, colgando su pijama en un gancho en la pared junto con su uniforme, se metió a la ducha y abrió la canilla.

El dolor fue repentino y terrible. Lo reconoció de inmediato, las canillas estaban hechas de plata. Miró su mano que, a pesar de apenas haber tocado la plata, estaba roja y tenía ampollas. Era tan tonto. ¿Por qué no había prestado atención? Un error como ese cuando alguien estuviera cerca podría hacer que se descubriera su secreto. Agradeció que los cubiertos que habían usado la noche anterior habían estado hechos de acero inoxidable.

Agarró un trapo con su mano sana y lo usó para girar la canilla. El agua empezó a salir cálida y calmante, así que se lavó torpemente, tratando de ignorar el ardor de la quemadura. Se vistió rápido, saliendo justo cuando Potter iba para el baño, desarreglado y medio dormido. Lo miró burlonamente sin muchas ganas cuando se lo cruzó.

Remus suspiró y fue hasta su cama, guardando su pijama y buscando las pociones sanadoras que tenía en su baúl. Sacó la que podía calmar la quemadura y quitó la tapa, aunque le costó un poco. Ya estaba medio vacío. Después de escuchar lo de Hogwarts su padre había sido un poco más liberal con sus castigos. Su cuerpo todavía estaba un poco marcado con redondas quemaduras, ocasionadas por la cuchara de plata que John Lupin había presionado contra su piel.

Eso era lo bueno de estar en Hogwarts, pensó mientras empezaba a ponerse la poción en sus dedos y palma. Incluso si no tenía amigos, dudaba que alguna persona fuera a lastimarlo físicamente como su padre. E incluso si le pegaban, era mucho mejor que el ardor de la plata.-

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu mano?

Remus dio un salto ante la voz y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Sirius Black parado cerca del pie de la cama, mirándolo con expresión curiosa.-

-Este... eh... la quemé. El agua. Estaba caliente.

_Tonto, tonto. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pensar? Dejaste que viera... _

-Ah.

Hubo un largo silencio, entonces Black abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Potter.-

-¡Buenos días! -Le dijo a Black, parecía mucho más felíz después de su ducha.- Toma una ducha. El agua está caliente, pero escuché que se acaba rápido.

Remus vio que sus ojos se dirigían nuevamente a la quemadura en su mano, la que cerró a pesar del dolor que causaba. Entonces levantó los hombros y miró a Potter, frunciendo.-

-¿Tienes que estar tan asquerosamente contento en la mañana? -Se quejó Black- Me hace tener ganas de vomitar y me pone de mal humor.

Potter se rió.- Suenas como mi madre. Si te apuras te esperaré para que podamos ir al comedor.

Él se quejó y arrugó la naríz.- Bien. Despierta a Peter, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Remus guardó sus cosas, asegurándose de que su baúl estuviera cerrado antes de salir, sin ser notado por los demás.

El comedor estaba lleno de conversaciones cuando llegó. Se sentó en un lugar cerca del final de la mesa y miró los platos de comida. Los cubiertos podían estar hechos de acero, pero las bandejas estaban definitivamente hechas de plata. Podía sentir el calor contra su mano cuando la pasó por encima de la bandeja más cercana.

Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta la noche anterior, y entonces recordó que había estado bastante molesto en ese momento. Agradeció, de alguna forma, haber podido evitar tocarlas cuando se había servido comida.

Miró a los otros Gryffindors. Hasta los que se veían tan felices como Black por estar levantados a esa hora parecían comer como para un ejército. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al pensar en comer tanto. Su padre nunca le había dado más que una tostada para el desayuno, y no se podía imaginar comiendo todo eso.

Se acercó y sacó cuidadosamente una tostada de la bandeja de plata en frente suyo.-

-¿Remus Lupin?

Levantó la vista para ver a Charlotte, la prefecta de sexto año, mirándolo.-

-¿Sí?

-Tus horarios.

Le pasó un pedazo de pergamino y siguió caminando para hablar con Lily Evans, cuando lo miró le empezó a latir más fuerte el corazón. Por fin iba a aprender magia de verdad. No podía esperar hasta poder mover su varita hacia algo y hacer que lo que quería pasara. Se preguntó que hubiera dicho su madre si pudiera verlo ahora, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor como una persona de verdad, leyendo un horario como un alumno común.- _Que tiene que evitar tocar la fuente por miedo a quemarse, _-pensó una parte cruel de sí mismo. Estaba demasiado contento como para prestarle atención.

Para cuando sus compañeros aparecieron ya casi era el final del desayuno. Potter entró luciendo felíz y despeinado, seguido por Pettigrew que miraba alrededor con gran interés, y Black que parecía solamente estar interesado en volver a dormir.

Tan pronto como lo vieron, Remus se levantó de la mesa, listo para ir a su primera clase de Encantamientos. De veras que no quería verlos tan temprano en la mañana en su primer día de escuela.

Pero no tuvo suerte, porque tan pronto como Potter lo vio, su cara felíz se transformó en una enojada y lo miró venenosamente.- ¿Te vas tan pronto, Loco Lupin?

Hizo una mueca por el nombre y retrocedió un poco.-

-James... -le dijo Black medio dormido.- Busquemos algo para comer, ¡Tengo hambre!

Él miró a su amigo, levantó los hombros y fue hasta la mesa, aparentemente olvidándose de Remus que aprovechó para irse, aliviado. Encontró de nuevo a la prefecta Charlotte, hablando con un chico de segundo cerca de la puerta y se le acercó.-

-¿Puedes decirme cómo llegar a mi clase de Encantamientos, por favor?

-Claro.

Y así terminó siendo el primero en aparecer a la clase esa mañana, se quedó parado contra la pared mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran.

Cuando los dejaron entrar, se alejó lo más posible de Potter y sus amigos. Terminó sentado en el medio con Frank Longbottom.

El maestro era bajito y se llamaba profesor Flitwick, les sonrió y aplaudió para que le prestaran atención.-

-Hoy, -chilló- aprenderemos el encantamiento de levitación. Wingardium Leviosa.

Demostró el movimiento de varita usando una piña que se levantó de la canasta encima de su escritorio y salió flotando. Los alumnos murmuraron su aprobación, apretando las varitas, listos para intentarlo.

Cuando el profesor asintió, la clase se puso a trabajar. Su mano izquierda le dolía, pero no le importó. Pensar que podía hacer eso lo hacía sentirse mareado por la anticipación.-

-_Y si lo haces bien, _-le dijo una voz a la que siempre se refería como su merodeador interno.- _Quizás puedas hacerlo muy rápido en el pantalón de Potter para hacerle calzón chino. Eso sí que sería entretenido._

Trató de ignorar la voz. Siempre lo metía en problemas y le había ganado cientos de quemaduras de plata de su padre. En los pasados dos años se había dado cuenta de que era porque cuando obedecía la voz y hacía travesuras se parecía más a su madre. Ella había sido la que le había puesto "merodeador interno" a la voz después de que Remus, a los cinco años, le dijo que no había querido hacer su poción explotar tirándole una serpiente muerta, pero la voz le había dicho que lo hiciera. Ella se había reído porque él, igual que ella, tenía un merodeador interno que lo hacía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Cualquier cosa que le recordara a su padre de su madre era suficiente para ganarle, además de una golpiza, tres semanas en su habitación en el sótano.-

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Frank, mirándolo preocupado. Remus parpadeó y lo miró.-

-Eh... sí. ¿Por qué?

-Has tenido tu varita levantada y la boca abierta como por diez minutos y no has dicho nada. Me pareció que podías estar descompuesto o algo.

-Eh... no. -Sintió que se le calentaban un poco las mejillas.-

-No puede evitarlo. Está loco, -le dijo Black, mientras iba al frente de la clase para buscar otra piña. Pettigrew había vuelto cenizas su piña y la de su compañero pinchándolas con su varita.-

Remus frunció y Black levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué, ahora lo niegas?

-Déjalo tranquilo, Black, -interrupió Longbottom.- Si está loco o no, no es asunto tuyo.

-Trata de decir eso cuando tengas que compartir habitación con él por los próximos siete años.

-Ay, lárgate, -le dijo, levantando su varita.- De todas formas creo que Pettigrew le quemó un agujero a tu mochila.

Black se dio vuelta y miró al fondo del aula, en donde Peter estaba sentado, luciendo culpable, rodeado por una nube de humo negro.-

-¡Pete! -Gritó.- Te dije que no hicieras nada hasta que volviera. James, ¿por qué no lo vigilaste?

-¿Qué soy yo, su madre? -Potter parecía encontrar la situación bastante graciosa.-

-Chicos, siéntense, -les dijo Flitwick desde el frente de la clase.

Black se fue al frente, tomó un par de piñas y corrió hasta su asiento para evitar más desastres.-

-Entonces, ¿de verdad estás loco? -Le preguntó Frank a Remus con interés.- Nunca conocí a ningún loco.

-Eh... -Estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que a Frank parecía no molestarle su aparente inestabilidad mental como para pensar una buena respuesta.- Sólo estaba... eh... juntado mi magia. -Explicó, en un momento de inspiración.-

-¿En serio? -Frank se veía dudoso.- ¿Entonces puedes hacerlo?

Miró a la piña y recordó la demostración y el libro de Encantamientos que había leído durante el verano en las tres semanas que se las había pasado encerrado en su habitación. Si había algo que sí tenía a su favor, era que le gustaban los libros y tenía una muy buena memoria.-

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

La piña se movió, y entonces empezó a levantarse, volviéndose más firme mientras más confianza tenía, hasta que estaba flotando encima de ellos.-

-¡Genial! -exclamó Frank- ¿Puedes enseñarme a juntar mi magia?


	8. Cicatrices escondidas

_Las cicatrices de los demás tendrían que enseñarnos a tener cuidado._

_(San Jerónimo)_

**SIRIUS:**

-Me pregunto qué le pasa, -comentó James en la sala común esa tarde.-

-¿A quién? -Le preguntó, tomando un pedazo de leña que estaba cerca y tirándola al fuego.-

-Al Loco Lupin, claro.

Sirius levantó la cabeza para seguir la mirada de James. Lupin estaba sentado solo en una mesa cerca del fondo de la sama común, leyendo su libro de Transfiguración, con un pergamino y una pluma al lado suyo.-

-Para mí está normal, -le dijo Sirius, listo para volver a sentarse.-

-Para mí también, -habló Peter desde donde estaba sentado, en un sillón cerca del de James.

-Quiero decir, me pregunto por qué parece no poder conseguirse amigos, -explicó James.- Lo vimos sentado con Quejicus en el tren y no lo volvió a mirar cuando llegamos a los botes. Entonces me parecó que se iba a amigar con Longbottom en Encantamientos, porque creo que lo ví sonreír por un momento, pero él se fue con Michael Douglas en el almuerzo y Lupin terminó solo de nuevo.

Sirius inclinó la cabeza hacia su amigo.- Lo has estado observando aterradoramente mucho.

-Tiene algo raro, -insistió James.-

-¿Todo este lío porque crees que puede haberse reído de tu mamá? -Le preguntó Peter divertido.-

-¡No! -Le contestó James. Lo miró mal.- Te dije, siento que tiene algo raro. Y si hay que compartir habitación con él por los próximos siete años, quiero saber qué es.

-Bueno, Quejicus no es exactamente amigable, -señaló Sirius.- Quizás todo lo que hicieron fue quedarse en silencio por todo el viaje.

-Si fuera así tendrían una conexión de tragalibros, -le contestó tercamente.- Y él obviamente pensó lo mismo. Lo vimos buscándolo cuando llegamos a los botes. Parecía muy decepcionado cuando lo vio con otros chicos.

-Bueno, de todas formas no hubiera funcionado, -comentó Peter.- Quejicus quedó en el pozo de serpientes al que pertenece y a nosotros nos mandaron al loco.

-Ese no es el punto, -se quejó James.- Hasta _Snape_, que no le cae bien a nadie, lo dejó solo. ¿Y qué tal Longbotom?

Sirius suspiró, dándose cuenta de que la discusión no iba a terminarse tan fácilmente.- ¡Eh! ¡Longbottom! -Le gritó, haciéndole señas a su compañero que estaba jugando Snap Explosivo con Douglas en el piso, cerca de la entrada.

Longbottom lo miró y levantó las cejas.- ¿Qué?

-Ven aquí un segundo.

Parecía dudarlo, así que Sirius se acostó apoyando su estómago en el piso y le dio mirada triste.- ¡Por favor! ¡No estamos planeando nada, en serio!

Longbottom parecía seguir dudando mientras se paraba para ir hacia ellos. No podía culparlo, dado que los tres ya habían perdido veinte puntos por metierle una bomba apestosa al caldero de Parkinson ese día en Pociones.-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó, luciendo impaciente.-

-Ví que tú y Lupin se llevaban bastante bien en Encantamientos.

Longbottom se veía divertido.- Sí, ¿y?

-¿Por qué no eres su amigo? -Le preguntó Peter.- ¿Te hizo algo?

-¿Qué? -Longbottom los miró, unas arrugas se formaron en su frente por la confusión.- ¿A qué te refieres con si me "hizo algo"?

-Bueno, obviamente no eres su amigo, así que nos preguntábamos. -Sirius hizo un gesto en dirección de Lupin. Él los estaba mirando sospechosamente, aunque Sirius sabía que no era posible que estuviera escuchándolos, gracias a las conversaciones de los demás chicos.

-Sólo porque conversamos en Encantamientos no quiere decir que nos volvamos mejores amigos, -le contestó Frank.- No hizo nada malo. Es un buen chico. -Los miró, irritado.- Si les preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no lo invitan a que esté con ustedes?

Giró los ojos y volvió a su juego.-

-Ves, -le dijo Sirius a James.- Nada de raro.

James no parecía convencido.- Tienes que admitir que algo raro tiene.

Sirius suspiró y volvió a ver a Lupin que estaba de nuevo sobre su pergamino, su pelo marrón medio largo le tapaba los ojos. Parecía estar un poco ruborizado.-

-No raro, exactamente, -le contestó.- Admito que hay algo, pero no algo horrible. -Dudó, no sabiendo si decir lo que había visto esa mañana.-

-¿Qué? -Exigió saber James, aparentemente ya conociendo a Sirius lo suficiente como para que escondiera sus emociones.

-Esta mañana se quemó la mano en la ducha. Lo ví poniéndose una poción.

James lo miró.- ¿Y?

-Bueno, era un gran pote de poción y casi se le había terminado. -Miró a Lupin rápidamente, y entonces de nuevo a los ojos marrones de James.- Se había levantado un poco la manga, y vi que tenía cicatrices en su muñeca.

-¿Cicatrices? -Le preguntó, por primera vez sonando más preocupado que enojado.-

-Sí. No las ví bien, porque cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí pegó un salto y la manga se le volvió a bajar, pero tenía cicatrices. Una redonda y brillante como una quemadura, y otras que parecían cortaduras.

Hubo silencio por un momento mientras James y Peter pensaban en lo que acababan de escuchar.-

-¿Cómo crees que se las hizo? -Preguntó Peter nerviosamente.

Sirius levantó los hombros. Pero estaba pensando en su madre el día que le pegó en la cara con su mano. Recordaba su anillo cortándole la mejilla, y la sorpresa y horror que sintió instintivamente al ser un niño al que uno de sus padres acababa de lastimar. Se preguntó si habían padres que no necesitaban que los elfos domésticos dieran las golpizas. Se preguntó si habían padres que no solamente daban golpizas y tres días en el sótano de la cocina como castigo.

Levantó la vista, y vio que James estaba un poco colorado por la culpa.-

-Sigue siendo raro,

-No tenemos que ser sus amigos, -le dijo, repitiendo lo mismo que la noche anterior.- Está completamente loco. Pero puede ser por una buena razón.

Vio que James le daba otra mirada a Lupin. Más observadora que burlona. El chico de pelo claro se había metido tanto en su esquina de la sala común, que casi parecía querer fundirse con el escritorio.-

-Bien, -dijo James.- No seremos malos con él. Vamos a ser educados. Pero no amigos.

No pudo explicar por qué se sentió tan aliviado cuando escuchó eso. Después de todo, ¿por qué tenía que imporarle lo que le pasara al Loco Lupin?

Parecía tener la muñeca llena de cicatrices grabada en la cabeza.


	9. Primera mentira, primera luna

_"La vida sin un amigo es una muerte sin testigos."_

**REMUS:**

Esa noche, acostado en su cama, se la pasó temblando. Escuchó a los demás entrar y prepararse para dormir. Discutieron y pelearon, Black y Potter tuvieron una pelea de almohadas, pero parecían estar bajando la voz tanto como pueden un par de chicos de once años llenos de energía. Se preguntó si era porque creían que estaba dormido. ¿Ese era su intento por ser "educados"?

Su mente volvió a la conversación que había escuchado esa misma tarde. Claro que había mucho ruido en la sala común, pero su oído era muy bueno y había escuchado cada palabra.

No estaba seguro de qué sentir. Había empezado herido y amargado cuando estaban discutiendo la poca habilidad que tenía para hacer amigos. Había querido salir corriendo o callarlos, y al mismo tiempo había estado desesperado por escuchar más sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Frank había dicho que era un "buen chico" pero que no quería ser su amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para que quisiera ser su amigo y no solamente alguien con quien le divertía conversar en Encantamientos?

Entonces Sirius les había contado lo de sus cicatrices y había pasado de sentirse humillado, dolido y confundido a completamente horrorizado. Se había quedado paralizado en la silla mientras sentía como sus ojos lo observaban curiosamente.

Le gustaría saber qué pensaban de sus cicatrices. ¿Tenían sospechas de cómo se las había hecho? ¿Creían que era porque era un hombre lobo? No, eso no. Sin importar cuan asustado estuviera, sabía que no tenían motivos para sospechar eso. Ni siquiera había habido una luna llena todavía. Al pensar eso, su corazón pareció calmarse y paró de temblar.

¿Entonces qué pensaban? ¿Sospechaban de su padre? No estarían muy equivocados. Muchas de ellas eran gracias a él, no al lobo. ¿Creían que se las había hecho solo? ¿A eso se refería Sirius cuando dijo que creía que estaba "completamente loco"? ¿Por eso lo dejaban tranquilo? ¿Porque temían molestarlo tanto que lterminaría matándose?

Sin importar cuan mala fuera su vida, nunca había pensado en matarse. No sabía si era el instinto de supervivencia del lobo, o algo dentro de su parte humana. ¿Era el Merodeador interno, que se quedaba en el fondo de su mente riéndose de las pequeñas bromas de la vida y creando planes a pesar de todo?

Las luces se apagaron y los otros murmuraron por un rato antes de acostarse. Su agudo oído lo dejaba sentir sus tranquilas respiraciones con facilidad. No tenía nada de sueño. Se movió, acostándose boca abajo, preguntándose si así estaría más cómodo.-

"_Tenía cicatrices. Una redonda y brillante como quemadura, y otras más como cortes."_

Las palabras de la conversación seguían volviendo a molestarlo mientras su mente trataba de descansar. Se acostó de lado y miró a la oscuridad.

"_Al menos tienes que admitir que algo raro tiene..."_

Se sacó las frazadas, tenía calor, pero luego se volvió a tapar por si alguno lo miraba. Si su pijama se arremangaba mientras dormía, ¿quién sabe qué más podían ver?

_"No vamos a ser malos con él. Seremos educados. Pero no seré su amigo."_

Recién en la madrugada consiguió dormirse.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, empezó a tener una rutina. El grupo de Potter mantuvo su palabra. Generalmente lo ignoraban, pero si tenían que hablar con él eran educados y distantes. A veces, sus sentidos lo alarmaban y hacían que se quedara paralizado, sabiendo que uno de ellos lo estaba mirando, así que empezaba a rogar que vieran para otro lado. Como compartían habitación, empezó a reconocer también cómo olían y sabía que, mientras Potter y Pettigrew lo miraban bastante, casi siempre era Black. Sentía que sus ojos le quemaban la nuca y lo hacían desear que leer la mente también fuera una habilidad de hombre lobo.

Se mantenía alejado de ellos. En clase trataba de sentarse con Frank lo más posible, y a él no parecía importarle, aunque nunca trataba de amigarse. Junto con Douglas se habían vuelto amigos cercanos y parecían preferir andar solos. A veces se preguntaba si la única razón por la que lo dejaba sentarse ahí era para molestar al grupo de Potter por su interrogación.

Potter, Black y Pettigrew seguían diciéndole "Loco", pero no con la misma burla de antes. Era casi como decirle "Colorado" a un pelirrojo. Un sobrenombre por un rasgo obvio. Trataba de que no lo molestara. Sabía que parecía raro, especialmente cuando le murmuraba al lobo, pero era la única forma que tenía de calmarlo.

Entre clases, Remus iba a la biblioteca a hacer sus trabajos. Se dio cuenta de que ahí era más felíz, entre los libros, aprendiendo todas las cosas maravillosas que su padre había dicho que no podría. A veces se le venía a la cabeza una imágen de su madre, tirada en el piso de la casa, totalmente concentrada en un libro de pociones, con las cejas juntas y su largo cabello rodeándola.

No sabía de dónde venía, o si era real, pero cuando se sentaba en el piso, leyendo un libro que le llamaba la atención, se sentía mucho más cerca de su madre que lo había hecho en años. Era una muy linda sensación, esa cercanía, mezclada con desafío hacia su padre.

Los otros alumnos lo miraban cuando lo veían en el piso. Habían muchas sillas y mesas en la biblioteca, y obviamente creían que era raro que prefiriera el suelo. A veces la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, una jóven que por su expresión parecía chupar un limón cada vez que alguien se atrevía a entrar a su dominio, había tratado de hacer que se fuera a una mesa, pero después de un par de días, se rindió y pareció aceptar su presencia, siempre y cuando no bloqueara el paso en los pasillos.

La luna llena se acercaba rápidamente, y la mezcla de preocupación y los efectos de su maldición lo hacían querer vomitar. En la noche de la luna llena se quedó sentado en la punta de la mesa, parecía sentir la presencia de las bandejas de plata desde la distancia, y el estómago se le revolvía cuando pensaba en comida.

Después de un rato se paró y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde revolvió su baúl para buscar su capa. Estaba yendo hacia la enfermería cuando se encontró con Black en la puerta, mirándolo.-

-¿Adónde vas? Ya casi es el toque de queda.

Remus bajó la vista, apretando sus manos.- Voy a ver a mi madre por un par de días.

-Te ves mal.

-Estoy preocupado. _No miento._

Black no parecía estar muy seguro, fruncía y se mordía el labio como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Eventualmente se aclaró la garganta y habló- Eh... espero que se mejore.

-No lo hará.

-Oh.

El silencio se volvió insoportable y pasó por su lado para salir. Bajó apurado y salió por el agujero del retrato. Madame Pomfrey lo miró preocupada cuando lo vio llegar.-

-No te ves muy bien, querido.

-Siempre me veo así antes de una transformación, -le explicó. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa por cuidarlo, ya que no había practicado antes.- No pasa nada. Generalmente me cuido solo, a menos que me sienta muy mal y no llegue a la herida.

-Claro que no tendrás que hacer eso, -le contestó suavemente.- Yo te cuidaré. Iré a buscarte por la mañana.

Salieron del castillo, se acercaron al Sauce Boxeador y madame Pomfrey agarró un palo del piso.-

-Sólo tienes que apretar esa raíz y las ramas dejan de moverse, -le dijo, haciendo una demostración.

La siguió por un largo túnel oscuro, siendo la luz de su varita la única que había. Un rato después, llegaron a una puerta que daba a una vieja casa que rechinaba y crujía por el viento.

-La Casa de los Gritos, -le informó madame Pomfrey.- Ha estado aquí por años y se dice que está embrujada. Eso quere decir que nadie vendrá a investigar si... eh... haces ruido.

-Aúllo.

-Eh... sí.

-Mi papá ponía un encantamiento silenciador en mi habitación.

-¿Te deja en tu habitación? ¿Y si te escapas? -Parecía bastante sorprendida.-

-Mi habitación está en el sótano. Las paredes son gruesas y no hay ventanas. No podría escaparme. -Por alguna razón, no parecía sentirse mejor. De hecho, se veía más perturbada que nunca.

La vieja escalera llegaba a una polvorienta habitación de maltratados muebles y cama comida por las polillas. Aunque habían nuevas mantas en la cama, y madema Pomfrey le dijo que podía acostarse en ella. Remus sintió que sus huesos se quejaban mientras se acercaba la luna. Se retorció incómodo.-

-Creo que tendría que irse ahora, -le dijo, avergonzado.-

-¡Claro, por supuesto! -Ruborizada, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-_Me pregunto si realmente está embrujada, _-pensó mientras se sacaba la ropa para que no se rompiera. Subiendo dolorosamente a una silla, las dejó encima de un armario. La casa era sombría y se escuchaban golpes y chillidos mientras el viento soplaba afuera.- _Bueno, incluso si lo está, supongo que nada da más miedo que lo que voy a ser._

Se subió a la cama, agradeciendo que las nuevas almohadas y frazada fueran rojo Gryffindor. Lo hacían sentir más valiente. Había una pequeña ventana alto en la pared, y pudo ver por ella cómo empezaba a aparecer la luna.

Sabía que ya tenía que estar acostumbrado, pero nunca podía evitar gritar cuando se le rompían los huesos y se volvían a formar, cambiándole la forma a su esqueleto. Su piel parecía hervir y derretirse, formandose otra vez por encima de sus nuevas extremidades, hasta el punto en que estaba seguro de que no iba a aguantar la presión. Le quemaba la mandíbula y se le rompió para agrandarse, dejándolo sentir el sabor de la sangre por haberse mordido tan fuerte.

Siguió gritando mientras pasaba, hasta que los gritos se fueron convirtiendo en aullidos, y luego en quejidos. Después, el lobo tomó el control, y su parte humana se retiró al fondo de su mente, escondida mientras el monstruo peleaba dentro de los confines de su nueva jaula.

* * *

Se despertó para encontrarse en un piso de madera astillado, con la espalda contra el armario. Abrió los ojos y trató de moverse. Cada una de sus extremidades se quejó, sus brazos se sentían calientes y resbalosos, llenos de sangre y transpiración.

Se medio sentó y miró hacia abajo con tristeza. Había sido una muy mala noche. Si pecho, brazos y piernas estaban masticados y llenos de sangre. Al lobo no le había gustado su nueva jaula.

Mirando alrededor, se desesperó cuando vio el desastre. La frazada ahora sólo eran retazos en el piso. Cada mueble había sido masticado y rasguñado y de la silla en la que se había parado la noche anterior sólo quedaban astillas. Todo parecía cubierto de sangre, y algunas paredes estaban mojadas con orina donde el lobo, sin importar lo infelíz que se sintiera con su nuevo ambiente, había marcado territorio.

Era horrible y vergonzoso. No quería que madame Pomfrey viniera y viera lo que le había hecho a la casa. Arrastrándose débilmente de rodillas, trató de acomodar las cosas lo más posible. Tomó los pedazos de la manta que quedaban y trató de secar la sangre, pero lo único que logró fue esparcir la mancha.

No había forma de alcanzar su ropa y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de odio y humillación, que le caían por las mejillas mientras escuchaba pasos por la escalera.-

-¡Por Merlín!

Madame Pomfrey se quedó paralizada cuando abrió la puerta. Remus vio que sus ojos iban de las manchas de sangre a los muebles, hasta llegar a él, entre los retazos de la manta, llorando y desnudo.-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Se disculpó.- ¡No fue a propósito!

-¡Ay, Remus!

De repente estaba arrodillada al lado suyo, moviendo sus manos para tocas los bordes de sus heridas.- Claro que no, cariño. A nadie le interesa la casa. Sólo estoy preocupada por tí. Nunca ví un niño tan herido.

Enseguida su varita estaba tocando las heridas y rasguños, parando el sangrado, haciendo que se cerraran un poco.-

-Te preguntaría si siempre es igual, pero por tus cicatrices asumo que no hay necesidad.

-No siempre, -le contestó, sintiéndose lleno de dolor y asombro porque se atrevía a tocarlo y no retrocedía al ver su cuerpo y las heridas sangrantes.- Al l-lobo no le gustó la casa. Pero se acostumbrará. A veces es peor. -Se sentía avergonzado y expuesto mientras su varita pasaba por las mordidas en su abdomen.- N-no podía alcanzar m-mi ropa.

Madame Pomfrey le sonrió.- Qué listo, buena idea ponerla ahí. Accio ropa.

Tomó la ropa y suavemente lo ayudó a pararse mientras le ponía su capa para taparle el cuerpo.-

-Por ahora usa esto. Nadie está despierto. Es muy temprano.

Juntos salieron del túnel, Remus recostando la mayoría de su peso en la enfermera. Caminaron lo más rápido posible por el pasto de la escuela y los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Luego de unas palabras calmantes, agua tibia, pociones y hechizos murmurados, se encontró recostado en una cama lejos de las otras, sintiéndose más cálido y seguro que nunca antes. Se preguntó si hubiera pasado algo parecido de haber estado su madre viva durante sus transformaciones.

Una de las pociones debe haber sido para dormir, porque sintió que se le hacían pesados los párpados y caía en un sueño profundo.


	10. Apariencia de higo

**_"Cautivar"_**

_Definición: **verbo -**atraer y mantener el interés o atención de; encanto._

**SIRIUS:**

No volvió a ver a Lupin hasta dos días después de la incómoda conversación. Ninguno notó mucho su ausencia. Estaban ocupados con nuevas materias, un castillo para explorar, travesuras que realizar y hechizos que aprender.

El segundo Lunes del nuevo año escolar, Sirius les dijo a sus amigos, con el mismo orgullo que Nicholas Flammel cuando resolvió el problema de la piedra filosofal, que DCAO era su materia favorita. Esto se debía, en mayor parte, a que el jóven Auror que tenía el puesto por el año, gracias a una lesión en la pierna, era la persona más genial del mundo.

El profesor Anders tenía pelo castaño claro y una de esas caras que nunca deja de verse jóven, sin importar los años que pasen. Con los alumnos actuaba tranquilo pero, como James y Sirius descubrieron un día tratando de ponerle polvo picapica a la túnica de Snape mientras él practicaba como desarmar, podía explotar de la nada, haciendo que sintieran pena de cualquier mago oscuro que se le cruzara en frente.

A Sirius también le gustaba DCAO porque sabía que sus padres no lo aprobarían, y cualquier cosa que no les gustara era inmediatamente considerada genial.

La materia que menos le gustaba era Pociones, cuyo profesor era el enorme Slughorn. Su estómago era tan grande que, como Sirius le dijo a James, seguramente tenía su propia fuerza de gravedad, y capaz que hasta un par de lunas. Era jefe de Slytherin, pero era sorprendentemente agradable con el resto de los alumnos, especialmente los que tenían familias influyentes o habilidad en Pociones. Desafortunadamente, esto hacía que él y Snape estuvieran en la misma categoría, cada uno por su propia razón.

Fue en una de esas horribles clases de pociones que Sirius, en un desesperado intento por ganarse el disgusto del profesor y hacer que lo echaran de cualquier grupo que contuviera a Severus Snape, había dejado caer "accidentalmente" un caramelo cambia pelo en el suelo, cerca de su caldero. Para deleite de los tres, Snape lo había comido, ganándose un largo nudo de pelo verde perturbadoramente fluorescente.

-¿Por qué nos castigaron? -Se quejó Peter mientras entraban al comedor, después de dos horas de limpiar la sala de trofeos a mano.- Encima que eran los colores de Slytherin.

-¡Exacto! -Exclamó Sirius, mientras se sentaban y empezaban a llenar los platos.- De hecho, creo que el color combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos.

-Slughorn no estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo dijiste, -le contestó James, con la boca llena de pollo.

-No sé por qué no. Todo lo que le pase a su pelo es una mejora. Una botella de champú sería genial para deshacerse de su aire de mugroso.

-Bueno, no esperábamos que nos dejaran hacerlo, -habló Peter, que ya se había respirado la mitad de su comida.-

-No sé cómo descubrió quien fue, -se quejó Sirius. Siguió pinchando la comida sospechosamente.-

-Creo que tuvo que ver con que dijeras le dijeras idiota cuando se comió el caramelo, y que te cayeras de la risa cuando se puso verde. -Opinó James.-

-Me parece que la carne tiene un higo, -dijo Sirius, incapaz de contestar. Sacó la cosa con el tenedor y se la acercó a James.- ¡Odio los higos! ¿Por qué se los ponen a la carne?

-No es un higo. Es un hongo. -Lo corrigió Peter, sirviéndose más.-

-Es un higo. Lo estoy viendo. ¿Te parece que no sé como son?

-Yo no discutiría con Pete si tiene que ver con comida, amigo, -advirtió James, señalando su tamaño que amenazaba en volverlo un mini Slugorn.-

Sirius miró más de cerca a la cosa negra en su tenedor antes de darle una mordida.-

-Oh. Es un hongo.

Peter sonrió, con la boca tan llena que no podía decir nada.-

-¡No me mires así! ¡Se vepia sospechoso! ¡Podía haber sido algo que Quejicus puso en mi comida como venganza!

James levantó una ceja.-

-¡Es verdad! -Insistió Sirius.- ¡Me engañó con su apariencia de higo!

-¿Alguna vez hablan en serio? -Preguntó Lily Evans cuando las señas exageradas de Sirius hicieron que el pedazo de hongo disfrazado de higo cayera del tenedor a su plato.-

-No, solamente yo, -le contestó Sirius orgulloso.- ¡Sirius Black!

Muchos de los Gryffindors se quejaron cuando lo escucharon, y Lily sacó el pedazo de hongo de su plato con asco.

Para cuando habían terminado de comer, estaban de muy buen humor y volvieron a la sala común de una forma que la profesora McGongall llamaba desordenada.-

-Juguemos Snap explosivo, -sugirió James.- ¿Alguien tiene las cartas?

-¡Yo! -Exclamó Sirius, saltando de donde estaba sentado.- ¡Voy a buscarlas!

Entró a la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de su baúl. Recién cuando había sacado las cartas y cerrado la tapa que notó a la otra persona en la habitación. Remus Lupin estaba acurrucado en su cama, con un libro en la mano, mirando a Sirius cautelosamente. Se veía terrible. Su cara estaba pálida y tenía ojeras tan oscuras que parecía que le hubieran pegado.-

-Te ves horrible, Loco, -le dijo Sirius-

-No puedo evitarlo. Culpa a mis padres. Son sus genes. -La voz y expresión de Lupin eran tranquilas, pero no pudo evitar notar el cansancio en sus ojos, o la forma en que se encogía más, como para protegerse.-

-No, me refiero a que parece que estuvieras enfremo.

-Ya fui a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Estaré bien.

Sirius lo miró dudosamente, en la mente se le apareció la imágen de una delgada muñeca llena de cicatrices. Sintió algo extrañamente parecido a la rabia recorrerlo y no podía entender por qué. Antes de pensarlo se había acercado y le había sacado el libro de sus sorprendidas manos.-

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Lupin hizo un furioso intento por agarrar el libro, pero Sirius retrocedió a ultimo momento y el chico se vayó de la cama, cayendo fuertemente en su costado. Dejó salir un pequeño chillido de dolor, que le recordó a Sirius a un cachorro pateado. Esperaba que se levantara y lo volviera a intentar, pero en vez de eso Lupin se quedó tirado un momento antes de arrodillarse, apoyándose en la cama, y subirse.

-Bueno, -le dijo, sonando muy cansado.- Quédatelo si te hace felíz.

Sirius no podía contestarle. Tenía la vista fija en el piso, donde el rojo oscuro manchaba el lugar en donde Lupin se había caído. El chico estaba acurrucado de nuevo, dándole la espalda, y ahora que lo miraba bien, podía ver la oscura mancha de sangre en su túnica.-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-¡Vete! ¡Quédate con el maldito libro si quieres y vete!

-¿Fue tu...?

-¡Vete! _¡Vete!_ ¡VETEVETEVETEVETE! -Lupin lo miró y Sirius se encontró con un par de ojos maniáticos. Se veían enormes en su pequeña cara y no exactamente cuerdos, como un animal encerrado por mucho tiempo en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

Dio un paso atras, repentinamente muy asustado del niño en frente. Era algo de su interior, un instinto que parecía gritarle "¡Corre, corre!".

Pero entonces Lupin se volvió a dar vuelta y empezó a murmurar.- Aléjate, aléjate, porfavorporfavor, no ahora... -Y todo lo que podía ver ahora era su espalda demasiado pequeña y la sangre en su túnica, algo que parecía estar por encima de la muñeca llena de cicatrices de su mente.

Dudosamente, se acercó y dejó el libro en la cama, cerca de los pies de Lupin. Hasta sus pies, notó, parecían estar encogiéndose. Se alejó y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Sirius no les dijo nada ni a Peter ni a James, de la misma forma en que ellos no mencionaron el hecho de que Lupin había vuelto. Mantuvo el secreto del incidente en su mente, donde podía analizarlo cuando estaba tranquilo, como en Historia de la Magia, dada por un fantasma, el profesor Binns. James creía que se había aburrido a sí mismo hasta la muerte con su propia clase.

Binns ni siquiera notó cuando, debido a que James estuvo media hora practicando un encantamiento que habían descubierto en la biblioteca que ataba los cordones, todos los alumnos se cayeron al final de la clase.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer con lo que había visto. Sentía que tenía que contarle a alguien, pero se sentía extrañamente como una traición, aunque nunca le había prometido nada a Lupin, y ni siquiera le caía bien.

A veces se quedaba mirando la cabeza de Lupin, que se sentaba al frente de la clase, luciendo pequeño, estudioso y vulnerable; y trataba de imaginar un adulto agarrándolo y golpeándolo tanto que sangraba a través de su túnica y le dejaba cicatrices en la piel, haciendo que tuviera que usar mangas largas hasta en el más caluroso clima.

Cuando lo pensaba, esa extraña rabia le retorcía el estómago, y tenía que contenerse para no levantarse, sacudirlo por los hombros y gritarle. Aunque no sabía qué le gritaría. Quizás "¿Por qué tratas de esconderlo? ¡Sé lo que te hacen!" o "¡Dile a alguien, estúpido niño loco! ¡Dile a algún adulto para que no tenga que seguir pensándolo!"

O nada más, "¿Por qué me dejaste verlo? ¿Por qué me dejaste saber?

No podía dejar de mirar cómo Lupin caminaba tranquilamente por la escuela de clase en clase. Vio cómo ayudaba a la pequeña Alice Richards a levantarse cuando se golpeó la cabeza al desaparecer una escalera bajo su pie derecho, levantó sus libros y se ofreció a acompañarla a la enfermería.

Un día se escondió detrás de un estante en la biblioteca y miró cómo se sentaba en el piso de la sección de Encantamientos, leyendo un libro con una cara de serena tranquilidad que él no podía entender. Lo hacía enojar casi tanto como pensar en sus cicatrices, aunque esta vez quería gritar "¡No estés tranquilo! ¡No seas felíz! ¡No puedes cuando te golpean, eres pequeño y no tienes amigos! ¿Por qué no estás triste? ¿Por qué no peleas?"

James y Peter, entretenidos en sus mundos de once años obsesionados con la diversión, no parecían notar su nuevo pasatiempo de mirar a Lupin. A veces él también se olvidaba, uniéndose a nuevas bromas contra los Slytherins y molestar a Snape con el abandono de un verdadero Gryffindor, hasta que la cabeza castaña clara volvía a capturar su atención.

No supo cuantas semanas pasaron antes de que levantó la vista del juego de ajedrez con Peter para encontrarse con Lupin yendo al agujero del retrato, usando su capa.

-¡Adónde vas, Loco! -Le gritó, haciendo que el chico diera un salto brusco y se diera vuelta para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que se habían hablado desde esa noche.-

-A casa. A ver a mi madre. -Se dio vuelta y salió apurado, antes de que Sirius pudiera hacerle más preguntas.-

-¿Por qué te interesa? -Le preguntó Peter.-

-No me interesa. -Le contestó, y lo distrajo de hacer más preguntas moviendo su reina para hacerle jaque mate.

**Hola! Parece que el universo por fin quiere que ustedes sigan leyendo xD esta vez fuera de joda que fue por causas de fuerza mayor.. perdonen por haber tardado tanto, les explicaría pero no creo que les interese xD **

**La definición del principio es la que estaba escrita originalmente, no tengo idea si será la misma en español, pero lo dudo.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, poner en favoritos y seguir. Nos vemos, y esta vez sí que no me voy a tardar tanto! **


	11. La ironía de los dolores dobles

_Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time._

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_**(Christina Aguilera - Reflection (From Disney's Mulan))**_

**REMUS:**

_-__No sé a quién cree que engaña, _-Pensó Remus. Podía sentir la ahora familiar mirada quemándole la espalda mientras trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor Anders sobre los embrujos menores. Se retorció en la silla, luchando contra el instinto de darse vuelta y enfrentar lo que el lobo consideraba era una mirada predatoria. Ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado: cuatro meses y Black no dejaba de hacerlo.

Lo que sí agradecía era que no hubiera tratado de hablarle de nuevo. Cada vez que volvía de la enfermería después de sus transformaciones, podía sentir los ojos grises observándolo, buscando pequeñas señales de lo que Remus había tan descuidadamente revelado la primera luna llena, que ahora parecía tan lejana. Le tomó toda su habilidad para actuar y de soportar el dolor para caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, sala común y clases los días después de la luna llena. Sabía que si mostraba la más mínima debilidad, la duda de Black se esfumaría y seguramente lo confrontaría de nuevo.

Sabía que era buen actor. Sabía que podía engañar a casi todo el mundo con las historias que usaba para no quedar castigado. Pero también sabía que actuar no podía esconderlo todo. Black creía que había alguien en su casa que lo lastimaba, y eso se acercaba un poco demasiado a la verdad como para estar tranquilo. Si Black, con sus observadores ojos grises y preguntas poco sutiles le sacaba la vergonzosa verdad, ¿quién sabe qué más podía descubrir? A pesar de su naturaleza Gryffindor, un poco de la herencia Slytherin de los Black estaba claramente presente en sus ojos y la forma en que consideraba todo a su alrededor.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que Potter, Black y Pettigrew harían si se enteraran de que estaban compartiendo habitación con un hombre lobo. Lo menos sería chantajearlo para que hiciera algo horrible, pero en el peor de los casos…

Podían decirle a todos. Remus sería expulsado. La posición de Dumbledore estaría en riesgo. A los hombres lobo no se les permitía educación, y ya había leído bastantes libros en la biblioteca como para saber lo malo que era el prejuicio de los magos contra los suyos. Si el Ministerio se enteraba, estaría en muchos problemas.

Su edad podía ayudarlo un poco, pero seguramente lo encerrarían en una de esas reservas, particularmente cuando sus compañeros les contaran cuan loco creían que estaba. O hasta podían elegir dormirlo. Eso le pasaba a la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras que ponían en peligro una vida humana.

Remus empezó a temblar de miedo. Apenas había pasado un día de haber salido de la enfermería, y sus defensas eran bajas mientras luchaba con el dolor de sus heridas. La tormenta en la noche de la luna llena había agitado al lobo, y sus heridas eran tan malas como las de la primera luna llena del año. El lobo le había dejado un impresionante corte en la pierna, justo encima de la rodilla. Le había tomado toda su voluntad caminar a clase en vez de andar cojeando.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía una sombra encima y levantó la vista.-

-Señor Lupin, ¿está con nosotros? –Preguntó el profesor Anders, parado en frente suyo.-

-Yo… eh…

-Le hice la misma pregunta tres veces.

Remus intentó concentrarse, tratando de averiguar cual había sido la pregunta.

Después de un momento, el jóven Auror frunció y se acercó más para estudiar su cara. Pudo ver como sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana por donde todavía se podía ver el cielo tormentoso. Vió cómo se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus ojos y, no por primera vez, despreció el hecho de que todos los profesores conocían su condición.

-No se ve muy bien, señor Lupin, -le dijo el profesor Anders, su cara cambiando de estricta a preocupada.- ¿Quizás deba ir a ver a madame Pomfrey?

No quería nada más que una excusa para escaparse del aula y los ojos grises que miraban, observaban y buscaban debilidades en su armadura. Pero también sabía que no podía irse. Si se iba, demostraría debilidad, y estaba seguro de que Black sacaría conclusiones de ella. También pensó en su madre y la promesa que tenía de salir bien en la escuela, para tener notas de las que ella hubiera estado orgullosa. Era una de las razones por las que había convencido a la enfermera de dejarlo ir tan pronto.-

-No, estoy bien, señor. Estaba distraído. ¿Puede repetir la pregunta, por favor?

Anders parecía a punto de protestar, pero claramente lo pensó mejor.- Le pregunté si podría intentar demostrar el embrujo piernas de gelatina en el señor Longbottom. -Hizo señas adonde Frank estaba parado cerca del pizarrón, resignado a su destino como sujeto de pruebas.-

-Eh, sí. Sí. Un momento.

Revisó todo lo que tenía en la mente sobre el hechizo. Se había quedado pensando por más de lo que parecía, dado que ni siquiera podía recordar la demostración. Afortunadamente le había encantado el libro de DCAO, y como su padre lo había dejado encerrado en su habitación por la mayor parte del verano, había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiarlo.

Se paró, tratando de no quejarse al pisar con su pierna herida.- Perdón, Frank.

-Está bien, amigo. -Levantó los hombros y le sonrió a Remus.- Junta esa magia.

Remus respiró profundamente, haciendo el hechizo. Realmente no había esperado que le saliera, estaba tan cansado que la visión se le ponía media borrosa si se movía muy rápido. Para su sorpresa, Frank empezó a tambalearse como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de goma.-

-¡Excelente, señor Lupin! -El profesor Anders lo miró sonriente, con una expresión parecida al asombro en su cara.- Espero que hayan tomado nota del movimiento de varita. No se trata tanto de la fuerza en embrujos menores como este, si no de la precisión. ¡Finite Incantatem! -Frank dejó de tambalearse.- Los dos pueden sentarse.

Remus se sentó aliviado, decidido a prestar atención por el resto de la clase. El tiempo parecía no pasar nunca y cuando Anders por fin les dio permiso para irse, le dieron ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, cuando la clase estaba por irse a almorzar, sintió una mano en el brazo, evitando que se fuera. Trató de esconder la mueca cuando la mano, sin importar lo suave que se apoyara, le apretó una herida del brazo.-

-Espere un momento, por favor, señor Lupin.

Remus miró a la puerta y notó que Black se había quedado ahí junto con Potter, los dos los miraban curiosamente. Por otro lado, sentía que podía lidiar con las preguntas de Anders más que con las de ellos. Asintió mirando al profesor.-

-¡Vayan, caballeros! -Les dijo el profesor a Black y Potter, cerrando la puerta y moviendo la muñeca para dejar un hechizo silenciador.-

-Tienes amigos entrometidos, -comentó mientras se sentaba en su silla.- Siéntate.

Remus se sentó nerviosamente en una de las mesas del frente de la clase.- No son mis amigos.

-¿No? -Preguntó. Miró a Remus con expresión tranquila.- ¿Entonces quiénes son tus amigos?

Remus bajó la vista.- Eh... n-no tengo amigos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que descubran tu secreto?

No sabía qué decirle. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedó viendo la vieja mesa y sacudió la cabeza.-

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... bueno, n-no quiero que se enteren, claro, -le contestó, ruborizándose y mirando por la ventana.- Pero no es por eso que no tengo amigos.

-¿Y entonces por qué no?

-¡No sé! -De repente se dio cuenta de que, por fin, había alguien que podía decirle qué estaba haciendo mal.- Trato de ser bueno con ellos, pero todos creen que estoy loco y así me d-dicen. O si no me odian solamente me tienen p-piedad porque no tengo amigos, pero como no tengo ninguno nadie quiere ser mi amigo, porque si lo son ellos no van a tener ninguno. Por favor, dígame, ¿qué hago mal?

-Remus, tienes que darte cuenta de que por todas las cosas que te han pasado, ves el mundo de forma muy diferente que los otros niños de tu edad. Ves el mundo como un adulto. No tienes ilusiones sobre que la vida es justa o que hay un lado más oscuro en la mágia. Cualquier niño de once años no tiene nada más de qué preocuparse que en qué casa están, o qué piensan sus compañeros de él. Rápidamente juzgan y dejan solo a cualquiera que parezca un poco diferente.

-¡Pero no sé cómo ser como ellos! -Remus golpeó la mesa con sus puños, frustrado. La tapa del escritorio dio un salto y se astilló, su mano izquierda la atravesó.- P-perdón, -susurró, horrorizado. Fuerza de hombre lobo, otra cosa que lo diferenciaba.- _Animal. Bestia._

-Está bien, Remus, no pasa nada, -le dijo. No se veía horrorizado ni asustado. Solamente triste.- Y no tendrías que actuar como ellos. -Se paró y se le acercó, moviendo su mano.- Reparo. -El escritorio se arregló.- Black pasa mucho tiempo mirándote, -continuó Anders.- Por eso pensé que eran amigos.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.- Compartimos dormitorio. Un día vio algunas de mis... eh... ci-cicatrices y eso. Creo que piensa que alguien en mi casa me la-lastima.

-¿Por qué piensa eso? -Le preguntó, frunciendo un poco.-

-Les digo que voy a visitar a mi madre enferma en las noches de luna llena. Es fácil ver por qué creen eso, supongo.

Hubo un largo silencio y Remus podía ver que Anders trataba de pensar en algo para ayudarlo sabiendo que, sin revelar su licantropía, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.-

-Trato de esconder mis heridas de ellos, -le dijo- Por eso no podía irme de clase.

-¿Entonces no te sientes bien? Y sin embargo pudiste realizar un hechizo ejemplar. Un logro muy grande, señor Lupin.

Remus sonrió, agachando la cabeza.- Gracias.

-Tus padres estarán orgullosos.

-Mi madre está muerta.

-Lo siento. Tu padre, entonces.

Remus sintió la misma risa histérica que lo había poseído en la estación frente a la madre de Potter, así que se paró antes de que pudiera escapar.- Creo que me voy a la enfermería, ahora, -murmuró y salió tan rápido como su pierna herida se lo permitiera.-

-¡Señor Lupin! -El tono lo hizo dudar y mirar por encima de su hombro.- Nadie te lastima en tu casa, ¿o sí?

Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba fuerte por el temor. Su pardre lo _mataría_ si alguien se enteraba.- El lobo, señor. Me lastima donde sea que esté. -Lo asombró cuan firme sonaba su voz. Se dio vuelta y se apuró a salir antes de que Anders pudiera decir algo más. Fue incapaz de mantener la risa dentro cuando la ironía de la situación le llegó. En el caso de Black, estaba usando los golpes de su padre como excusa para esconder la licantropía, y en el de Anders, estaba usando su licantropía para esconder los golpes de su padre.

Salió apurado para la torre de Gryffindor, ya no le importaba estar cojeando, no estaba dispuesto a soportar la atención que sabía que obtendría si iba a la enfermería. No notó a los dos chicos de pelo oscuro que se habían quedado en el pasillo, mirándolo sorprendidos.


End file.
